The Collectors
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: We are collectors Lieutenant Caine. That is why you two are here. When Horatio and Calleigh are kidnapped, how will they escape their bizarre world? Will their confinement reveal something more between them? Who really are their captors? CHAP 6 UP
1. Meet the Mongomerys!

**Title: The Collectors  
****Chapter 1 - Meet the Montgomery's!**

**Summary: **We are collectors Lieutenant Caine. We collect the very best of everything. That is why you two are here. When Horatio and Calleigh are kidnapped, will they escape their bizarre world? Will their confinement reveal something between them?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the CSI Miami cast. You know the rest write (grin)? All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental. Thanks

**A/N**: Okay so not my first CSI Miami fic but my first DuCaine pairing. I have been a closeted DuCaine fan (more and more as of late) and a request from a friend for this fic has given me the courage to try to write this. But am very nervous that none of you will like it. I have held onto this for a bit but am finally taking the plunge to post. Please be kind and if you must flame just leave. Not sure how long this will be but hope you like what I come up with.

* * *

_"MDPD's finest will be honored at Mayoral Function. Two of the Best to receive Top Honors."_ was the morning headline that graced the Miami Herald that Friday morning. The fanfare was lost on the highly touted group of Crime Scene Investigators; their day starting as any other would. Their leader and this right hand were to receive awards, a modest compensation for their hard work and dedication in the line of duty.

But as they gather at the crime scene, two other people also are present; two people who don't belong; two people who offered a little more time and attention to the glowing headline that helped to cement their nefarious scheme toward the two in the spotlight.

From the outside Sterling and Miranda Montgomery would appear a normal, wealthy, in love couple. Both attractive and well put together; seemingly having been blessed with it all as it were. But looks are deceiving. Underneath their brand name facade lies, murder, deceit, deception and betrayal. Their lust for revenge has been allowed fester for the past number of years and inculcated in them a desire for payback in a very twisted manner.

Society has pegged them 'art collectors'; always at the shows and snapping up only the best of any collection; having it on display in their well kept Miami mansion showroom. But society once again judges what merely appears to the eyes; never seeing the violent fervor that brews beneath the surface.

They have planned, waited and now it's time to act. Their scheme of revenge is about to unfold.

XXXXXXXX

_"Sterling are you sure they won't see us here?"_

_"Relax Miranda, we are in the shadows. They won't know we are here. Ah here he comes..."_

_"Mmm Lieutenant Caine," her voice purrs, forcing her husbands gaze to offer a quick inquiring glance. "Relax handsome you know my heart is yours," she winks as her fingers tease his warm smooth cheek. She locks her mischievous dark eyes with his bright green ones and then slowly looks away. "But..." she starts up again as she turns her gaze back toward their new target; a man unsuspecting of the two people watching his every move intently. "He is fascinating to watch in action."_

_"He is the best," Sterling notes as they watch Horatio emerge from the hummer, instantly commanding the attention of not only those that work for him but also those that have something to offer in the way of information. _

_"And only the best will do for us," Miranda smiles as her fingers move a bit lower, coming to rest on the top of his designer named dress shirt. "I will miss watching him in action."_

_"We have highlight reels my love."_

_"That we do."_

_"And now the rest of the team," Sterling nods toward the two others that exit the other hummer. "Are you able to take your eyes away from him?"_

_"For now if I must," she teases._

_"Well my darling wife, his partner is not bad either if we must play this lewd game of ours," Sterling continues to stare at Calleigh as she heads for her part of the crime scene to process before Horatio walks up to her and distracts her attention for but a moment._

_"Which part of hers isn't bad?" Miranda counters._

_"Jealous my love?"_

_"Hardly.__ You know what I am capable of," she teases, her voice, however, holding a firm edge that tells him how serious she really is. "She would never stand a chance in a one on one with me."_

_"So right you are my love," Sterling chuckles as his hand leaves the middle consol and rests on her thigh. _

_"They will be the perfect addition to our collection."_

_"Just too bad we can't take them now," Miranda pouts as she watches Horatio lightly reprimand someone who obviously didn't do the task to his liking. _

_"We could, but I thought you wanted them in their finest?"_

_"Well I am sure the Lieutenant would look good no what he was wearing, or nothing," she lightly giggles, drawing the instant annoyance of the man to her left. "Oh stop is it Sterling, have I ever been unfaithful?"_

_"Your love and devotion are without question my love; you have been the perfect wife all our marriage."_

_"Then allow me my sordid fantasy. I want him in a tux when on display for us."_

_"Very well.__ And I do wonder what the fine Ms. Duquesne will be wearing for us tomorrow night?"_

_"Something black.__ Seems to be her color of choice, but it just adds to her mystique. Who knew blonds could have so much depth?"_

_"Yes who knew," Sterling quips in return as his hand lingers on her thigh, moving a bit higher. "And everything is set, correct?"_

_"Milo knows what he has to do tomorrow night. Trust me my love by the time they figure out what has happened, it'll be too late."_

_"For them," Sterling finishes with a small chuckle. His hand slowly leaves her thigh, Miranda arching a dark brow in wonder._

_"Now I'm cold," she offers a mock pout._

_"Just wanted a few more for our collection.__ Is that okay?"_

_"Very well," she rewards him with a smile._

_Behind the tinted windows of their luxury SUV, Sterling slowly pulls out their high powered digital camera and puts it into position; fixing the special lens that would take the shots through the dark glass of the unsuspecting couple. _

_"Mmm now they are sharing a moment," Miranda smiles as she watches Calleigh walk back to Horatio with something in her hands. _

_"I still think it's a rouse," Sterling sighs. "What if there is no chemistry between them? For them to truly suffer they have to care about each other as you say."_

_"See how he turns his body into hers?"_

_"So?"_

_"He's not only protective but offering himself, all of himself," she pauses as her hand comes to rest on his upper thigh. "To her."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"It is. She how his face softens, glasses come down so he can look her in the eyes? Not even Detective Tripp garners that kind of personal attention."_

_"Well I hope so, will make for a much more interesting display."_

_"Oh trust me my love, we won't have to worry about these two. They might hide it in public, but I am willing to bet unleash it in private."_

_"And when they finally come to realize their despair and confess their love..." Sterling's voice trails off._

_"Their lives will be over," Miranda finishes._

_"Revenge," he sighs. "We have waited so long. Any doubts?"_

_"None at all.__ I like our plan a lot better than some simple revenge killing or dumping their bodies at sea. I want them to feel despair!" Miranda's tone sharpens and her fingers tighten._

_"Darling?"__ Sterling gently touches her ringed finger; fondling the opulent diamond on display._

_"Sorry my love, but it seems we have taken forever to get to this day."_

_"We had to wait; had to wait until society had seen us as one of its own once again."_

_"And now we are here, no more waiting," she answers with a happier tone. "I wonder how long it will take them to figure it out."_

_"We have changed, even our looks, well somewhat," Sterling reminds her. _

_"I guess we'll just have to see if Lieutenant Caine really can work under pressure."_

_"Course he'll have as long as we want," Sterling chuckles. "And then..."_

_"And then they'll die."_

_Sterling__ offers her another perfect smile before he casts his green gaze back through the lens and snaps a few more images of the two sharing a brief moment._

_"Ah see that," Miranda pipes up._

_"The touch?__ So? It could nothing," Sterling frowns._

_"At a crime scene?__ I didn't see him give any kind of affectionate touch to any of the others. No my love, passion is stewing beneath the surface for those two. Just a pity the rest of their team won't be able to share it with them."_

_"Yes pity," Sterling concludes, his mild laughter joining hers in the quiet confines of the dark luxury vehicle. __"Yes I really can't wait to see their faces when they realize just what they're in for."_

_"Ah Lieutenant Caine you really are very transparent at times," Miranda chides. "Too bad you'll have to watch her die."_

_"You forgot slowly," Sterling reminds her._

_"No, I just didn't say it," Miranda retorts. "I want him to know what it's like to suffer, what it's like to watch someone you love die before your very eyes and you are helpless to stop it or save them!"_

_"I promise he'll know that," Sterling agrees as they both look back at Horatio and Calleigh._

_Both watch as Horatio's hand slowly retreats from Calleigh's side, back to his own as another MDPD CSI team member joins them, the moment broken but surely not forgotten. _

_"Have you finished everything for their new home?"_

_"A few finishing touches that I'll add when we get back," Miranda replies as her dark gaze narrows briefly at Horatio. But her few minutes of silence quickly draws his attention back to her._

_"What is it my darling?"_

_"Just remembering. All this talk has brought up the past."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be my love. They are the ones that should be sorry. They left us in disgrace! They publicly humiliated us! They..." her voice dies out._

_"They will be. sorry All that will pass once we have them," Sterling assures her. _

_"Do you think he'll remember us?"_

_"After this long and that many other cases?__ No my love, I'm sure to Lieutenant Caine we are just a file number that was closed after..." his voice trails off with a slight choke. _

_"I didn't mean to bring up the past for you either," Miranda quickly apologizes._

_"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is what we have become to society around us," Sterling reminds her. "That is why this is so perfect. They'll never suspect a thing. No one will until it's too late. We have planned everything perfectly."_

_"Perfectly. What could go wrong," she echoes in a soft whisper as she gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Well do we have everything we came for?"_

_"That and a bit more," Sterling adds as he slowly puts the camera back into its bag and then stows it away for the trip back home. "And you? Are you ready to leave this place?"_

_Miranda looks out the window once more, this time watching as Calleigh offers something to Horatio and his face lights up; rewarding her with an elusive smile in the grim setting. Her eyes watch as Calleigh leaves but the smile on Horatio's face remains._

_"Enjoy it now Lieutenant Caine, because as of tomorrow night, you and Ms. Duquesne will never be seen or heard from again. That is until your dead bodies are found; on display."_

_With a nod to her husband the dark luxury SUV slowly pulls away from the cub, blending in with the rest of the afternoon traffic; heading for home, a destination that holds both misery and death; along with one special room, a trophy room. A room where one large empty display unit was waiting to be filled by the twisted collectors. _

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so what did you think? Did you like it? Did it suck? Like this intro? Want to know more about this twisted couple, who they really are? Their past motive of revenge and their plans for H and Calleigh? Want to see how they trap them? What emotions are revealed and what kind of escape plan if any our couple comes up with to escape their captors? Please let me know and please be kind. Thank you all once again!


	2. A Night to Remember?

**Title: The Collectors  
****Chapter 2 - A Night to Remember?**

**A/N**: Thanks so much to the kind reviews for chapter 1; truly am happy that you liked it so far. Hope you like the rest to come. Just a note that the rest of the chapters will be longer than the first and hope that's okay.

* * *

From the moment he arrived at the scene, Horatio had an odd uneasy feeling gnawing in the pit of his stomach; a feeling that he didn't know how to describe or explain what was causing it. He started to slowly scan the crowd, his blue eyes hidden behind a darkened veneer, his mind racing. He had been used to people watching, leering, gawking at crime scene's; death always bringing out morbid fascination in even the most reserved of onlookers. However, today was different, the eyes were _watching _him. As if his every move was being inspected, evaluated and cataloged for another purpose. He hated that feeling.

_Just been a long night, _his mind laments. _You've seen faces like these before. _And telling himself that it was nothing more than a case lack of sleep and work overload, a restful weekend ahead would cure him of this mental anxiety. Little did know the peril that lay ahead; in less then twenty-four hours his whole life was about to change.

However, at the scene he knew it wasn't the time to be anything less than the in tune leader his team had come to expect from him, and so pasted on his trademark frown or tight lipped smirk and got back to business. No one suspected anything; except one person. The one person who with just a small glance was able to see into his soul and discerne even the most darkest of secrets. At times it was unnerving; at others it was comforting.

He turns his head and watches her approach, the one person he tells himself that he actually gets up in the morning for. _Does she know the effect just the nearness of her has on me?_ His brain ponders. But telling himself that she has already dated industry men and those she's worked with and none of them worked out right; all ending in disaster or ruined friendships and that worries him. To have her around him every day and be two strangers would be emotional manslaughter, a chance he didn't want to take; he cared about her too much.

But as she approaches her face brightens, a gesture reserved for him alone. _Could there be something more for us than friendship? If I were to ask her to the Mayor's ball would she even accept? Would it strain our already amazing friendship? Dampen our partnership? Ruin our bond?_

"Morning," Calleigh's light musical voice fills his senses with warmth, calming his anxiety as she nears him. From the moment he had walked onto the scene, something was different. Horatio had become a true Master of hiding his emotions to most everyone around him; herself excluded. For some reason when their eyes locked, she was able to penetrate the outer shell and gaze into the person beneath the cool exterior.

_Horatio doesn't seem himself, _Calleigh notes as she pauses in her task, her lips offering him a slight smile and her face warming when he looks at her, captivating her with his stare and making her feel like she is the only person in the whole area. But as his eyes darted away, she knew inside that something wasn't right.

"Morning," he replies with a slight frown.

She studies his face and knows behind the brave faade that something is troubling him. "Butterflies about tomorrow night?" Calleigh tries to guess.

"That would be a good excuse," Horatio answers in a lower tone, his stomach tightening for another reason; his sunglasses lowering so he can look at her straight on.

"One you know I don't buy? Want to tell me the real reason?" She asks in a tone that won't draw any attention to either of them.

"Just a gut feeling," Horatio replies with a slight smirk.

"Hate when you get those, usually means something bad is about to happen."

"Could just be butterflies about tomorrow night," he repeats her sentiment from seconds earlier. He leans in closer, his hand coming to tenderly rest on her side, his lips inches from her ear. "Come see me later about this."

He pulls back just as Frank walks up to them and instantly it's back to business as usual.

His words dance around in her brain as she gives Frank a nod and then heads back to the task she was attending to before.

"What was that all about?" Eric inquires.

"Not sure yet," she answers, glancing back up at Horatio who is now engaged with Frank and then looks back down. _Come see me later about this. _Surely he meant the awards reception tomorrow night as if it were about the case he'd talk openly and freely in front of Frank. _I wonder if he has a date?_ _I wonder if he'd go with me if I asked? _One of the things she knows is an asset that Horatio admires is her forthright attitude and aggressive nature; not holding back when she sees something she wants. She wants him but wants to play it carefully. _I want more, but does he?_

She hears Ryan ask her a question and quickly snaps back to work; the case commanding her attention for the rest of the afternoon.

"Frank," Horatio nods as his sunglasses go back on. Just before he can ask what other details the Miami-Dade detective has for him, he slowly turns, watches as a few vehicles drive past but paying none of them special heed, not even the black luxury SUV that had been watching him since he had arrived.

"Not gonna like this one Horatio," Frank starts with his trademark frown. He starts into his dissertation and for the remainder of the Friday it's business as usual, dead bodies, evidence testing and finally a much deserved arrest.

"It's almost dark and you're still here. Think I should start a search in here for either a sleeping bag or a pull out bed?" Calleigh teases as she leans on the door frame into Horatio's office.

"Come in," he invites as he leans back in his chair, watching her with a warm smile. "All finished?"

"Makham is going away for murder," she sighs as she slumps down into a chair in front of him. "You okay? You were distracted today?"

"I guess I need the weekend to rest."

"But with the awards ceremony tomorrow night, only half the weekend will be restful right?" Calleigh inquires.

"Was almost planning on missing. Sending someone in my stead."

"Me?"

"Was thinking Mr. Wolfe. The political arena is more his thing," Horatio informs her. "What about you?"

"Was hoping for someone other than Mr. Wolfe to be on my arm tomorrow night."

"Did you have anyone in particular in mind?" Horatio wonders with some hesitation; his brain racing for a comeback if she doesn't offer him the answer he's craving, his own name.

"You," she answers pointedly and his face breaks into a wide grin.

"I think I would like that."

"Are you sure?" She queries, her own heart also racing at her bold answer. But his whole expression brightened and she knew her answer was the right one. This was the first step.

"I am. Shall I meet you there?"

"It's a date," Calleigh answers with a slightly nervous grin, her mind now racing with anticipation at what the night would hold for them both.

"I am looking forward to it," Horatio tells her in truth as he slowly stands up. "I'll walk you out."

They both head for the front door of their office, cementing plans and discussing what else might be on the agenda for the night at the reception.

"Am I allowed to ask what you'll be wearing?"

"Worried you'll be disappointed?" Calleigh asks as they enter the elevator.

"I doubt that's possible Calleigh," Horatio lightly praises as he leans in closer his lips gently brushing the sensitive skin on her soft ear lobe. "You'll look beautiful no matter what you wear," he whispers as his warm breath sends small shivers down her spine.

Calleigh's face warms further, her fingers starting to curl into tight balls at her sides. Just the nearness of him was teasing her brain and playing with her hungry thoughts; daring her to push him up against the side of the steel box and kiss him until he knew that inside her something more than friendship was brewing and he better accept it or else.

"See you tomorrow," Horatio mentions warmly as they slowly part in the parking lot; each heading in their separate directions but promising to reconnect tomorrow with a new understanding.

As soon as she gets home, Calleigh quickly gets busy; pulling out her form fitting black party dress, eyeing it with a smile and wondering what Horatio's first reaction to it will be. _He'll be in a tux, _her mind concludes, trying to picture her handsome date in his dress best. She had seen him like that once before, a tad jealous that his arms weren't holding her on the dance floor that evening. But that was about to change.

"Tomorrow night is going to be perfect," she muses as she puts her blond hair up in a messy bun and then finishes her task of steaming her dress and allowing it to just hang in preparation for tomorrow, just before she heads for the shower.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio's mind too was filled with anticipated delight of what the night tomorrow would include. He had hoped that Calleigh would have said yes but his mind was already settled to ask her to be his date; she simply beat him to it. Her confidence was always refreshing; although sometimes he did have to admit it was a little intimidating. He was older that other men she had dated, but hoped that what he could offer was worth the risk. He would know, he hoped, in less than twenty-four hours. He pulls out his tux and sets is aside as he slowly starts to undress for the night; changing into something to sleep in and then heading back into the kitchen for a light meal and a strong drink.

Kyle was supposed to come over but it was Friday night and dinner with your father just seemed to take second place to anything that was more exciting. For Kyle, that could be just about anything.

Horatio pauses before a picture of him and Calleigh on the fridge; a special industry event taken a few months back. Arm in arm and wearing smiles that once again masked hidden feelings underneath. Another smile adorns his face as his mind races with what the end of tomorrow night could mean for them both.

"A real date? A private setting? More than just a goodnight kiss?" Horatio ponders as he heads back into his living room, his eyes now watching the last glint of orange glow before it disappears under the horizon and night has officially fallen. With Calleigh's beautiful face smiling at him, he settles in his mind her image before he heads toward his bedroom and calls it a night.

XXXXXXXX

_Why am I so nervous? _Calleigh's mind races as she slowly exits the cab; unsure of how the night would end and hoping that she would at least have a ride home, and not in a cab. She slowly heads toward the entrance to the hotel, the lights, the soft music and the lively chatter already calling to her for a special evening that was about to unfold. She enters through the glass double doors, instantly taking the attention of any male within glancing distance; her own eyes however, searching for one person and one person alone, her date. She finally sees him, offers a dazzling smile and heads toward him, her heart doing butterflies as it takes in the sight of him in the tux, something more than a simple twinkle in his eyes as she heads toward him.

Without evening turning to face her, Horatio knew she had arrived. Something about her presence just seemed to captivate him like no one else on the planet was able. He turns and feels his heart skip an instant beat; every other person fading into the background. She was wearing black; her color of choice it seems, but one that always made her porcelain skin seem even more flawless than it already was. The dress was a heavy black satin, hugging every curve the God had blessed her with. Her golden locks were up on either side, curls hanging down and just enough skin showing from the fitted halter top to instantly send the wrong message to his brain; controling his entire being and inner desires in her presence was going to be a challenge for the rest of the night.

"Evening," Horatio greets as he meets her half way. "I am almost afraid to say how beautiful you look tonight."

"Any why is that?"

"Not sure it would in truth do you justice. You are beautiful Calleigh; truly stunning," Horatio finishes his heartfelt praise; her face warm and heart racing.

"Well I am going to return the compliment by saying that I have luckily snagged the most handsome man here," tells him, leaning in and resting her cheek on his. "Truly handsome."

"Thank you," he whispers in return, his brain reveling in the feeling of her lips brushing his cheek before she pulls herself to gaze into his eyes. "Can I show you to our table?" He offers his arm.

"I would love that," she replies, wrapping hers in his and once again delighting in the feeling of warmth his body is now offering to hers. They enter the grand reception hall, unaware that they are now under strict surveillance.

_"They have arrived my love," Sterling speaks softly into the small mic that is fitted into the head of his custom-made cufflink. _

_"Right on time.__ And the show is just about to start. Good thing; these events always make me nervous."_

_"We have nothing to worry about Miranda. We have fooled these people for how long now? One more night isn't going to hurt us. I'll be at your side in five."_

Miranda Montgomery takes her glass of champagne from the paid barkeep and heads for the table where her husband would soon be joining her. She slowly eases herself down into the chair; trying not to stare at the couple that she'll soon be able to say she holds the futures of in the palm of her hand. She narrows her gaze as she watches Horatio lean in, whisper something in Calleigh's ear and then the beautiful blond gently tilt her head back and offer a heartfelt giggle; putting a smile on his face and prompting his arm to protectively encircle around her shoulders.

_Enjoy it now Horatio, very soon both of you will know the true meaning of pain and suffering; espcially you. You will die, knowing you couldn't save her or yourself; watching as your future is taken by me. _She looks up just as her husband joins her and within minutes the chairman is at the mic and the evening is well under way. As much as she has assured her husband that her heart belongs to him; her eyes every few minutes would steal a glance in their direction, watching Horatio until she had to turn back, once again putting on her magazine smile for the rest of the world to see.

Calleigh watches as Horatio accepts his award, his eyes locking with hers as he makes his modest speech and once again forcing everyone around them to fade into nothingness. Her turn would be next. She watches him make his way back to his chair, a frown gracing his face as he eases himself down beside her.

"I hate these things," he lightly grumbles.

"Shall we duck out a bit early?" She leaves him to ponder before her name is called and it's her turn on display. She opens the small folded piece of paper she had prepared and then looks for the one person that even in a sea of faces offers her confidence and a lifeline, dispelling her nervousness instantly. A genuine round of applause is offered as she slowly heads back for the table, delighting in the feeling of his arm encircling her once again.

"I know a private place one floor up," he whispers in her ear as they settle in to listen to wait for the dancing to begin; the rest of the people around them already breaking into friendly chatter

"Private?" She inquires as she turns to face him, the world around fading into the disance, only his face in view.

"Too soon?" He asks in haste.

"Depends on what it is."

"It's a terrace overlooking the gardens. A place just to exchange a few private moments and then come back."

"And how do you know so much about what private places this hotel holds out? Have you stayed here before?" She inquires, a hint of worry in her tone.

Horatio brings his face back to face her and offers a tender smile. "I over heard Eric and his date talking."

"Ah yes, he would know all the Miami hot spots," she replies with a smile and veiled sigh of relief.

"Not really my kind of place to spend time alone," he confesses.

"I wonder what the rooms are like?" She blurts out suddenly and then looks away with some embarassment as her face instantly warms.

His fingers gently turn her chin so he can lock eyes with hers once more; an intense showdown of blue and green. "I was wondering the same thing myself."

"Really?"

"Wasn't sure bringing up the inside of a hotel room on a first date would garner me a second," he states and she looks at him in shock, a bit taken back by his heartfelt and romantic confession. He wasn't the type of man to usually shy away from a woman he was attracted to, however, with Calleigh, while he did want to make his intentions known to her, he also wants to play it right so that he doesn't scare her away.

"Well I did bring it up first so maybe a disucssion for a more private setting," she answers in truth; also having the same forthright attitude as him when it came to someone she was attracted to; a wilting flower a term that never applied to her

"So noted for later."

"Now if you tell me you'd also like to see the inside of one of those swanky spa rooms, I might suspect you of something else for sure."

"Not sure I'd want to be half naked for a stranger," his face creases in thought, his eyes still holding her gaze; captive until he's ready to release her. "What do you think?"

"Depends on who's doing the massaging," she winks and he feels his body wanting to harden instantly; her mind playing with the idea of him naked before her, oil and then...

"Hmm so is that an offer?"

"Would you accept?"

"I think I'd like that," he tells her as he leans in close once more. But when he refrains she looks at him and cocks her head.

"What are you holding back?"

"I'm not," he lies.

"Horatio I know you too well."

"Right now that is unnerving. Let's just say that somethings I will save for a more private setting."

"Ah, the massage talk?"

"More like the image it painted by your um...offer."

"Well it was a serious offer Horatio, only for you."

"Shall we check out those rooms as well when we venture upstairs?" He asks and then pulls back to face her with a slightly less serious expression. "Just to see what they are like?"

"I guess I could pick up a few pointers," she retorts and his core warms further. "I'll have to bring you to more of these events."

"And why would you say that?" Horatio queries in haste.

"Your nervouness makes you admit things you normally keep inside."

"It's your perfurme," he tells her. "It's a truth serum."

"Renders you helpless in my grasp?"

"Well it has all night," Horatio plants a soft kiss on her cheek, discreet so that gossip would be at a minimum. Calleigh feels his warm lips on her face, his scent also tempting her hungry brain and her stomach doing massive butterflies. She pulls back, looking at him with a growing smile; his emotional confessions forcing her to want to do more in the private setting upstairs than merely talk.

"So when does our adventure begin?" She asks in haste, wanting to take a breather from their heated discussion and return when she's able to focus on anything other than having him naked in her grasp.

"Anytime you are ready to take that risk."

"Do I at least get one dance before the evening is over?" Calleigh inquires softly as the formal part of the evening finally concludes and it's time for the festive part to begin.

"As many as you would like," Horatio extends his hand for her to grasp. He leads them to the dance floor, a number of sets of eyes; mostly team members, watching with intent as his arms close around her in a very intimate way, holding her captive against his chest as they start to sway to the music. Her perfume starts to tempt his hungry brain and he has to force himself to keep his person in check; his bodily arousal wasn't for the viewing public.

"Didn't realize you were such a gifted dancer, Lieutenant Caine," she teases.

"To be honest you make it easy. You know what they say about a good woman," he tells her warmly as she looks up with a tender glance. "But, I do have a few more hidden talents," he concludes, his words forcing her brows to arch n curious wonder.

"Mmm do tell," she playfully goads as the music continues; her mind unaware of the dark set of eyes watching her with heated disdain.

"Later perhaps? Over a late night coffee?"

"Part of our exploring?" Calleigh wonders.

"Or later."

"That isn't fair," she gently pouts, his lips curling upward once more. "Guess I'll just have to find something I can hold over you."

"Thought that would be obvious," he says in a serious tone prompting her to look at him with intent this time; his fingers grasping her a bit more tightly. forcing her body to feels his hardening in her grasp.

"What are you saying?"

"At this moment I'm not sure."

"Too bad," she teases and his serious expression vanishes just before the music fades.

"How about we trade secrets upstairs?"

"Sure. But I am getting that second dance."

"I promise you the night isn't over yet."

"I'll hold you to that promise. I love being held in your arms," she answers, taking his arm as they head off.

"Well the feeling of holding you was just as amzing for me," he whispers in her ear, sending small shivers down her spine.

He wants to add that he'd love to hold her in another setting, one more intimate but after the massage talk, he's not sure he'll push his luck and so holds back, telling himself that if the opportunity affords itself upstairs, in private, he's going to take it, forcing her to realize the seriousness of his romantic intentions. However, much like her, his brain says he can't leave the public area fast enough and cool down in a private setting. _Cool down? _His brain jeers, knowing that if they did make it upstairs it would get more heated instead of the other way around.

"Come on handsome, I think we both know what we want to do right now. Am I right?"

"This time, you reading my mind was comforting."

So instead of going for their table, they slowly walk past, offering a nod to Frank and the others and continue for the lobby and the waiting elevators.

"Duckin' out early Horatio?" Frank inquires, forcing them both to pause.

"For some fresh air Frank, don't wait up," he winks and Frank just nods.

"Private terrace one floor up? For some _talk?_" Frank teases and Horatio and Calleigh exchange surprised glances before Horatio finally concedes defeat and rewards Frank with a slight nod.

"To be honest that doesn't surprise me," Calleigh giggles as they continue, heading toward the bar.

"It seems Frank also has a few hidden talents," Horatio counters as they head for the exit, having to past their soon to be captors.

_"They are heading upstairs," Sterling states in haste. "Alone in the elevator is our chance. Hurry Miranda."_

_"I'm on it my love," Miranda replies as she swiftly is off her chair, one fluid move and hurrying toward them, nodding to Milo just as she catches up to Calleigh and Horatio. _

"Lieutenant Caine," Miranda calls, forcing them to turn back to her with wondering glances.

"Ma'am," Horatio greets her, Calleigh offering a small hello.

"May we have a moment of your time?"

"Sure," Calleigh answers for both of them, Horatio's arm still around her waist.

She watches as her husband gathers the four drinks, two of them holding something other than champagne in the crystal flutes. "My husband and I were just heading out but wanted to thank you for helping us with a case last year."

"Okay, you're welcome," Horatio states slowly as he looks at Sterling as he approaches with a small tray. his arm dropping back to his side in case he has to shake hands. His mind studies at the woman, an air of familiarity about her but he's not quite able to confirm her identity; much less remember her from only a year back. "Mrs..."

"Smith," Miranda lies in haste, praying he doens't look at her too closely. "I am Mary and this is my husband Steve."

"We wanted to thank you for the fine work you did in helping us," Sterling adds to the lie as he offers a drink to his wife, who takes the glasses with only the champagne in them and then hands the two special glasses to Horatio and Calleigh. "They are on the Mayor right?"

"They are," Horatio pauses before he takes a sip; Calleigh already ingesting the medicated liquid. "What was the case?"

"Our son was missing. It wasn't very big, didn't even make the news," Miranda nervously stammers; her heart racing the longer Horatio stalls with his untouched drink offering. "But you found him, alive and safe in a couple of days and we have been forever grateful."

"Who was your son?" Calleigh inquires; Miranda breathing a whispered sigh of relief when Horatio finally starts to down the poisoned contents.

"Paul," Sterling replies as he watches both of them finish their modest drinks.

"Paul Smith, okay," Horatio tells them, not wanting to admit openly that their son's case wasn't coming to his mind in case it was a sensitive subject and he didn't want to dampen their mood. The case, he surmises must not have taken too many resources, but tells himself it'll be just one more event of the night that he and Calleigh can discuss when they are alone together.

"Well we didn't want to disturb you further; we just wanted to catch you both before you left and say thanks as we didn't get a chance until now. Well not officially," Sterling finishes; hoping the shallow lie would be veiled long enough by the distracted couple for the drugs to work and them to get to a private area. "Well thank you for your time and we'll let you go."

"Glad things turned okay for you both," Horatio tells them with a smile before he gives them both a slight nod and then ushers Calleigh back toward the waiting elevator; the fake bartender already headed back into the night; glasses and drugs in hand. No evidence left behind.

"Do you remember them and their son?" Calleigh asks as they enter the elevator, her arm once again attached to Horatio's.

"Not right now, but something is familiar about them," he replies as his brain ponders an odd feeling of deja vu.

"An older case? I don't remember them from last year."

"Not sure," he answers as he suddenly starts to feel his core heating up. "I'm uh..."

"Suddenly warm?" Calleigh asks with a slight frown, her hand immediately going to her forehead. "Well elevators are always stuffy."

"They are," Horatio agrees as he stars to feel slightly dizzy. He looks at her in worry, his hand resting on her cheek and then snaking around behind her head and grazing her neck. "You are burning up."

"The word is hot," she tries, her face turning into a grimace instead of a smile. "Horatio..." her hand mimics his actions and come away with the same conclusion. "Maybe we...drank to...fast," her voice starts to break down as her head starts to spin further, small dark circles forming. "I'm not..."

"Hold on...I'll call...for..." Horatio tries as his fingers fumble for his phone. But as his vision also starts to blur, his mind can't tell his eyes which buttons to focus on and instead he ends up just pressing what he thinks is 9-11 but in reality is 6-44. When that doesn't work he goes for the help button on the elevator panel; at least he thinks he's pushing it.

"Horatio..." Calleigh's voice dies out as her body starts to falter. His grasp on the phone loosens as he struggles to keep her upright. "Something's..."

"Not right," Horatio finishes with a slightly slurred tone as the elevator finally comes to a halt; his brain telling him that it was because he pushed the 'help' button. But instead of exiting onto the second floor where they figured help would be waiting; both are gently pushed back into the elevator as the 'B' button is pressed.

"Mr...Smith..." Horatio mumbles.

"Lieutenant Caine, we can help you," Sterling states in a smug tone as his hand rests on Horatio's chest and pushes him back into the elevator.

"You..." Horatio tries to get his vision to focus as he feels Calleigh's grasp slipping from his.

"Just relax and don't fight the drugs," Sterling taunts.

"Dru..." Horatio utters in horror as his body races to shut down.

"Horatio," his name escapes from her mouth once more as her fingers slip from his and he watches in slow motion as she starts to fall to the floor.

"Call...eigh," he utters with slurred speech, his body about to shut down in seconds.

"I got her," Miranda's voice is heard before Horatio feels his own body starting to falter.

"You set thi..." is all he manages before he finally loses the battle with consciousness and sags right into Sterling's waiting embrace; causing him to falter into Sterling's waiting grasp.

"Damn he's heavier than he looks," Sterling lightly groans as the elevator finally reaches the basement. The doors open to reveal a waiting limousine and Miranda gets in first as Sterling places Calleigh's unconscious frame on one of the leather benches and Miranda gets to work, pulling out a custom set of handcuffs and placing them around Calleigh's delicate wrists, trapping them in front.

She watches as Horatio's body is placed on the opposite leather bench and the doors are finally sealed shut; locking the kidnappers and their captives away from the prying eyes of anyone around, security camera's included. Sterling pulls out the second set of custom restraints and cuffs Horatio's wrists together behind his back; next pulling out a thick white cloth and stuffing it between his lips and tying it tightly behind his head.

He then settles into place beside his wife, his arm around her and kisses her check both he eyes both captives with an angry glare.

"Hope you realize Caine that tonight was not a thank you speech, it was a farewell epitaph."

* * *

**A/N:** okay so am still nervous that I don't have the chemistry or banter right so please let me know what you thought so far and stay tuned for more. Thank you once again!


	3. Real Nightmares & Faded Memories

**Title: The Collectors  
****Chapter 3 - Real Nightmares & Faded Memories**

**A/N**: Okay so I feel as though I'm still not doing a very good job with this story and if so then I do apologize for that. Thanks so much for all the great feedback so far. So hope you like this chapter and thanks in advance to those that read and review. Hope this chapter is not too long!

* * *

By the time Calleigh feels her world coming back to her she can tell that something isn't right. Her head is pounding, whole body aching and her arms are heavy feeling and trapped in front of her. She slowly opens her eyes but panic seizes her as she realizes that she's encased in darkness.

"H-hello?" She tries in a hoarse tone, the residue of whatever she was given in that drink still dancing around in her system. She blinks rapidly as she tries to sit up; her eyes still not adjusting to the darkness engulfing her. She tries to pull her wrists free, wanting to check herself for any wounds of any kind but finds she's unable to pull them apart; they are cuffed together in front of her with a device that feels heavier than standard police issue handcuffs; no give of any kind.

She closes her eyes for another moment, searching her brain for what has led up to her current predicament. _We are the Smiths...have a drink...want to thank you...both of you...our son..._she remembers sharing the harmless looking drink with Horatio, heading toward the elevator; the promise of an intimate moment with him on a moonlit terrace, feeling sick in the elevator and then waking up handcuffed and in darkness.

"Horatio," his name softly escapes her lips as her mind races with panic that they took her against his will and did something to him if he tried to stop them. She finally pushes herself upright to a sitting position, her head spinning and the darkness around her just adding to her current panic.

"Sleep well Ms. Duquesne?" A low voice female is finally heard in the darkness.

Calleigh whips her head in the direction she thinks the voice to me. "Where are you?" She lightly asks, her lungs offering a small gasp for fresh air after she speaks too fast.

"How are you feeling?"

"Who are you?" She demands with a firmer tone, her anger starting to surge.

"Your new landlord," Miranda chides.

"Where am I?"

"Your new home," Miranda answers and Calleigh finds herself offering a whispered curse in frustration. The snippy short answers were just adding to the pounding in her head and the fact that she wasn't able to see or move very well was forcing her stomach to tighten further and her panic to skyrocket.

"Where's Horatio?"

"Someplace safe," Miranda smiles in the darkness. "But not to far away."

"Why did you kidnap us," Calleigh utters in frustration as her fingers start to examine the thick steel holding her captive. _No lock, _her brain ponders in concern. That means no lock to pick and no way out withoutwithout being set free. What is going on?

"We wanted to."

"Why?" Calleigh dares to ask as she finally hears a soft groan in the darkness; to her right. "Where is Horatio?"

"Well I guess we can shed at least a little bit of light on the subject my love," Sterling's voice is finally heard as he flips a switch and an overhead spot light comes on, bathing Calleigh in harsh florescence and causing her eyes to quickly shut from the intensity. However, the light didn't illuminate the entire room. All she saw in front of her was bars but she was able to make out that she was in the middle of what appeared to be a large cage about five feet off the floor.

"Happy now?" Miranda asks as she slowly walks up to Calleigh, but standing a good distance away, admiring her handiwork.

"What is this? Where am I?" Calleigh asks in frustration.

"Not too much longer my dear, we'll answer every question you have. But for now...please just try to relax and let the drugs finish working through your system."

"Relax? What the hell are you talking about? Where's Horatio?" Calleigh demands angrily once more.

"Look around you," Sterling goads as he raises the lighting.

Calleigh's head whips to the left and she stifles a horrified gasp. Still in his tux, slumped against the bars, his head bowed and hands behind his back, Horatio sits in the same predicament as her. "Oh no," she laments as she tries to pick herself up, stumbling at first and then falling back to her knees but crawling the rest of the way until at his side. His hair was mussed and as she gently lifts his head sees the cloth still trapped between his lips, keeping him silent. But just as her frantic fingers make a move to tug it from his mouth, her actions are stopped.

"The gag says in for now Ms. Duquesne, unless you want him to suffer further," Sterling warns with a firm tone. "Do you want that?"

"No," she whispers softly. Calleigh's cuffed wrists gently examine his face and aside from a small smattering of blood near his lower lip where she assumes his teeth broke the skin he seems to be in tact.

"Well we'll leave you two alone for now. Just remember what I said my dear," Sterling reminds her. "He stays quiet for now. You two will have plenty of time to talk later."

Calleigh turns her head back to Horatio as he offers another soft moan, slowly starting to pull himself out of his drugged stupor.

"Shhh Horatio I got you, just hold on," she soothes as his eyes flutter open and lock with hers, offering panic and wonder; his lips unable to utter anything verbal of any use.

Not hearing or seeing from their captors, Calleigh takes a chance, wanting to badly to hear his voice; her fingers starting to gently tug at the cloth between his lips, forcing a small moan to escape. But just as shes about to pry it all the way from his mouth, his body jerks in her grasp and her fingers immediately retreat; his frame rolling to the side, off her lap.

"Damn it," she curses herself.

"The shock presses direclty onto his nerves, so you might feel a jolt depending on the voltage. This one was weak, next shock will be a bit stronger; one you'll feel as well. Care to press your luck with his life once more Calleigh?" Sterling's voice is firmly heard.

Damn it, she curses in her head once more, as her fingers quickly go back to stroking Horatio's face in concern.

"Calleigh?"

"No."

"Can't hear you?"

"No!" She growls at her captors.

"Really?"

"Why does that suprirse you?" Calleigh snaps.

"Well you are used to disobeying orders, even when it hurts other people," Sterling counters. "So why should it matter if you hurt Lieutenant Caine? You don't care about him do you?"

"What are you talking about? What do you want?"

"Why not ask Lieutenant Caine, he knows all about defiance," Sterling's voice turns into a mock smirk. "Oh that's right he can't tell you about his bad habits right now. Sorry my bad."

"Who are you really?" Calleigh asks in frustration. "Tell us who you are and we'll know what you are talking about."

"Later. Think on that right now. Unless you'd care to press your luck again? Take another chance with his life as he likes to with others? HURTING INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Sterling finishes in a shout before he leaves the darkened room and Calleigh's body jumps when the door slams shut.

"Sorry," she whispers as she looks down as Horatio's face crunches with pain and then softens. "I don't know what they are talking about. I know you'd never defy any order to hurt people, especially on purpose," she rambles on. "Don't listen to their lies."

With his eyes still adjusting to the bright lights, Horatio squints up at Calleigh and frowns. The room is lightly spinning, his head pounding and his body lightly coursing with pain from the drugs and the recent electrical stimuli. He momentarily closes his eyes, searching his brain for a reasonable explanation to his captors accusation's; but finding none. Who are these people?

_We are the smiths...thank you two...our son..._he had taken the drink, Calleigh at his side; down the contents and then headed for the elevator. His mind then flashes images of Calleigh falling sick at his side and then his world going dark.

He opens his eyes once more, his mouth dry from the drug residue and the thick white cloth stuffed between his lips and tied tightly behind his head.

Calleigh...he mumbles as he looks up at her in confusion. His eyes trail down her arms, resting on her delicate wrists and feels his own tightening behind his back as he sees she's as trapped as him. _At least it seems she wasn't mistreated. But why won't she at least take the gag from my mouth? _Not hearing the first command Calleigh was given to keep him quiet for now.

"I can't take it out Horatio," Calleigh's fingers gently play with his flushed face. "They said they would hurt you further."

He shakes his head, not caring about his own plight or welfare; but she doesn't give in.

"We are being watched," she gestures with her head toward a camera that is pointed in their direction. "I'm sorry," she tries again, her own frustration at not hearing his warm words of reassurance right now starting to eat away at her inner confidence. "I don't want to see you endure that again. I can't see you hurt because of my actions. I don't care what those people said."

_I don't care about me, _he tries to mumble, wanting to verbally assure her that they would be okay despite the hellish predicament they seemed to be stuck in. Now on his side and resting in her grasp, his fingers start to examine the hardware that is keeping his wrists secured behind his back. _No lock. _What the hell are these things? His brain growls in anger. His eyes finally make out their enclosure and his mind is in disbelief. _Are we in a giant cage?_

He looks back up at her, mumbling uselessly once again soft garbled words; his tired arms trying to pull themselves free.

"Yes its a cage and we are in the middle of it. I can't make out the rest of the room but I saw and talked to a man and a woman; the ones you heard. The same couple that we shared the drinks with; the Smith's. If that is even their real name. Are you hurt anywhere?" She finishes in concern.

He simply shakes his head no and then momentarily shuts his eyes as a small wave of pain sails through his brain; quickly opening his eyes as he hears her offer a small gasp.

"I'm okay, really. Just wanted to shift positions and my head is pounding," she explains as she slowly eases herself back into a sitting position and then carefully eases him back into her grasp; so he doesn't have to lie on his captive wrists and cut them further. "Is that okay?" She inquires as his head rests on her belly.

Horatio nods in agreement, still on his side, his eyes once again carefully examining the room they are being held captive in; well the parts he could see. The zoo? A circus area perhaps? But there were no odds smells, no out of place sounds and nothing else to give insight into their location other than they were in a very quiet room, possibly sound proof, inside a large cage like contraption, both of them restrained and having no clue as to the reason why they were abducted.

Horatio hears Calleigh offer a soft whimper and looks back up to see her swallow before she looks back down at him and offers him a tight lipped smile; probably telling herself that it will reassure him, but inside he knows she's scared; just as he is.

"I want to hear you tell me everything will be okay," Calleigh admits; Horatio just nodding his head in agreement. "But I care too much to have you hurt by my actions again," she laments as her fingers stroke his flushed face. "Horatio I'm so sorry."

One of the things he had come to admire about Calleigh over the years of working with her was her strength, both inner and outer. How she had come from a troubled home life but had worked past it and made sure that she never walked that darkened path; never even attempting to venture that close to something that life destroying as did her father. But in his darkest time and at his weakest moments, she was there, as she was now.

_And I'm not worth a damn to her right now, _Horatio laments inside his muddled brain, his eyes briefly closing once again.

Calleigh's fingers smooth some stray amber locks off his damp forehead, her fingers mussing his hair a bit more and her brain yelling at their stupid captors for giving the order to keep him silenced and then dwelling on her own guilt when her actions caused him any amount of pain. She glances up at the camera for but a moment, knowing they are watching to see what she does and how she'll react the longer they are kept in their present state.

_'Unless you want him to suffer further,' _was the strict command that she intended to obey.

_"Well it looks like you were right my love, she is going to obey."_

_"I know women," Miranda smiles. "She cares too much to allow herself to be the bringer of his pain a second time; even if they have to suffer in silence."_

_"That will change the longer they are here," Sterling comments as they both watch Calleigh holding Horatio in her grasp, tenderly cradling his head and ensure that she keeps vigil until he's allowed at least the same freedom as her. "How much longer does he stay gagged?"_

_"A while longer," Miranda answers curtly and then quickly calms. "I like him like that."_

_"Just make sure you remember the plan my love. Both of them will die. Your sordid fixation with Lieutenant Caine ends soon. I have been patient long enough!"_

_"They die in two days as we planned," Miranda assures him._

Calleigh feels Horatio stirring in her grasp and looks back to see him watching her. "They are still watching us," she informs him with a sigh. "I have been trying to place their faces and although they seem familiar I just can't isolate where I know them from. I doubt their story about us helping their son was true, but am at a loss to even remember a case about a missing child from last year. I think it was longer, but I don't remember anything regarding them an a order that either you or I disobeyed that hurt them personally. I would have remembered that."

Horatio listens to her nervous ramble and feels his fists tighten behind his back once more; she's once again trying to be brave for his sake but knows her well enough to know when she's really scared. This was one of those times.

Feeling his side starting to get a bit numb from lying on it in his captive condition, Horatio slowly pushes himself upward, Calleigh's arms grasping his right forearm and helping until he is back resting against the bars, his face still flushed and head lightly spinning.

He offers a muffled thanks and Calleigh's eyes offer remorse in return. She wants more than anything to yell at them to allow him to speak; he's restrained and trapped, what harm could he do? But it's their way of maintaining power over him and she also knows that they had already provided her a small warning about her actions and so regrettably bites her tongue and looks at him with a heavy frown. He gives her a nod of understanding, before leaning his head back on the bars, his fingers once again testing the thick steel holding him captive.

Calleigh's eyes note his actions and turn their attention to his fingers, watching as they inspect the device; her eyes now seeking for the trigger that had earlier caused him pain.

"A small receptacle is in the cuffs and pressing into your skin that is what they told me; unless the whole device is a conductor," she ponders as she turns her eyes to inspect her own restraints.

_"Yes the whole device is a conductor. Custom made Calleigh, do you like them?" The male voice once again asks with a smug tone._

"Why don't you come out here and I'll give you my answer face to face," she replies with a biting tone.

_"All in good time," Miranda pipes up. "For now just relax and get used to your new home."_

What? Horatio's eyes widen in panic before looking at Calleigh in question. She shakes her head no, not wanting to believe what she's hearing; telling herself this is a nightmare, the team is looking for them and very soon this whole situation will be cleared up.

"This is not our home!" Calleigh shoots back, her fists tightening in front of her. But all that she gets in return is a round of low mocking laughter. "Bastard!" She curses as she turns her gaze away and swallows hard.

_"Don't worry my dear, at least neither of you will die alone right? Not like those you hurt purposely."_

"What?" She manages weakly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

_"My my what talk for a Lady," Miranda chides._

"Come here and I'll show you just what kind of Lady I really am," Calleigh dares, praying the two of them will get so angry that they'll unlock the stupid cage and an escape attempt will be presented. It wasn't to be; at least not yet.

_"Well you and I might get that opportunity one day soon my dear," Miranda replies, venom dripping in her tone. "And believe me when it happens you'll wish it hadn't."_

"I think you're afraid to come and face us!" Calleigh continues to try to bait them.

_"Rest now my dear, we'll have plenty of time to talk later. Since you both ate at the reception you shouldn't be hungry until breakfast, but if you get the urge for a mid-night snack, tell me now and I'll facilitate."_

"Go to hell!" Calleigh retorts in haste and then slumps back against the bars, her heart racing and stomach about to throw up from the tension and anxiety.

She looks at Horatio, her eyes wanting to mist but her mind yelling at her to keep her brave expression in view. "This can't be," she finally utters in a soft tone. "I'm so sorry."

He watches her eyes start to sparkle and feels his heart quicken pace. _No Calleigh, please don't...don't give in to this, _his mind laments, his chest offering a heavy sigh. He looks at the camera and narrows his gaze.

_"Don't worry Lieutenant Caine, you'll be able to tell Calleigh how much you care about her in no time. Take the same advice that we gave to Calleigh. Sit back and relax. In fact you looked pretty cozy in her grasp before; we don't mind if you do that again."_

_This is preposterous_! His mind yells at the camera, his eyes narrowing further and his face flushing. But refusing to bend to their wishes, he remains in place; Calleigh following suit and not giving in either. He looks at her and tries to offer anything in the way of an apologetic request with his eyes, begging her for sympathy for things he hasn't even done.

"It's okay," Calleigh whispers; her words not holding the same confidence the normally would when she would give him comfort in a time of distress. A few more minutes of silence starts to greet them and Horatio slowly lowers his head to her shoulder, his body gently sagging into hers. His mouth is dry and sore from the thick gag; his wrists begging for relief from the heavy restraints.

_The team will find us_, his brain keeps chanting over and over again. _In a few hours this will all be over_. However he also knows that tonight is Saturday, technically his team might not miss them until Monday. Would they still be alive by then? His team, including Tripp knew his mild disdain for large political functions; heck he had told Tripp not to wait up, implying they were calling it a night and so probably assumed he and Calleigh just ducked out early and went home; never knowing the hell they were really enduring.

His mind tries to focus on the private moment he would have shared with Calleigh in the private moonlit terrace before this whole ordeal began. Will we ever get it back, he wonders? Almost afraid of the answer. Before he arrived at the Mayor's reception, his mind had pictured a few scenarios for the way the evening ended; a reoccurring theme of holding her close and planting a few kisses on her perfect lips; the promise of something more personal the following night. He feels Calleigh's warm breath start to tease his tense skin, forcing the exposed area to dance with shiver bumps and his heart to relax for a few blissful seconds. Now would they ever get that second date? An official date to cement their growing bond?

Calleigh's head comes to rest on his, her body slightly untensing the faster the warmth from his starts to flood hers and for a few seconds her mind delights in the brief sensation of passion the longer skin is connected. Her mind searches the evening for a happy thought; anything to focus her mind away from their present nightmare. She remembers how his strong arms held her captive against his chest, his breath tickling her skin and her hungry thoughts begging for something more private. He had promised her that but they were interrupted. Would they ever get that back again?

A few more minutes of tormented silence passes, their bodies slowly coming out from the full effects of the drugs and the realization of the dire predicament of their situation coming to the fore.

Horatio hears a noise and immediately his head pops up, prompting Calleigh's head to lift off his and her eyes to follow his to a hidden door as it opens; two figures emerging from the darkness, both still dressed in the attire they wore to the Mayor's Reception.

"Horatio, Calleigh," Sterling greets them as he walks in with Miranda's arm draped over his. "Thought we'd drop in and go over a few of the house rules."

"House rules?" Calleigh asks in shock as the two approach; her body quickly pulling away from the bars it was resting on. "We won't be here that long!"

"You're right, you'll be dead sooner than you think," Miranda retorts.

"Horatio if you'd please remain where you are," Sterling instructs causing both Horatio and Calleigh to exchange worried glances. Horatio feels his body flinch automatically as Sterling walks up behind him and slowly tries to pull away, Calleigh moving forward so he has some extra room.

"Well by all means be defiant. But if you don't listen to me, that gag stays in and you'll just be forced to feel once again my short fuse," Sterling informs him.

Willing to do just about anything to get the gag from his mouth, Horatio leans his head back on the bars, the knot to the thick cloth between each bar, allowing Sterling full access. Sterling pulls out a small ladder and slowly steps up behind Horatio, clutching the knot to the gag and jerking his head back against the bars, putting added pressure on his already aching mouth; forcing his eyes to close momentarily.

"Stop it," Calleigh cries out as Miranda simply laughs.

"Now listen very carefully," Sterling hisses in Horatio's ear. With the cloth being pulled even tighter between his lips, his tongue pushed back further into his mouth, all he can do is try to swallow and try to slow his breathing as he is forced to listen to his captor's demented words.

"I will remove this but the cuffs stay on, a small reminder of what you are up against should you feel the need to try to defy me," Sterling continues as he presses the receiver in his hands; giving Horatio's body another small jolt of electricity through the handcuffs; his body momentarily detached from Horatio's. "Course defiance is something you should be familiar with by now, right Caine?"

"Stop saying that! Stop hurting him!" Calleigh says angrily as Horatio's eyes lock with hers, trying to find strength in her gaze.

Sterling's hand quickly goes back to the knot, yanking Horatio's head back before it can move away from his cruel touch. "I am in charge now Caine. You might have been crowned the best at that damn reception but that all ends tonight," he finishes as he produces a small knife, slices through the fabric; Calleigh's fingers gently tugging the cloth from his mouth and allowing Horatio his first taste of fresh air in hours.

"What...do you...want?" Horatio manages in a hoarse tone.

"We have what we want," Miranda answers as she comes and stands beside her husband; both of them standing back a few feet and watching the captive couple. "And that is you; both of you."

"Explain," Horatio asks firmly.

"We are collectors Lieutenant Caine. We collect the very best of everything. That is why you two are here."

"This is absurd," Calleigh pipes up. "You can't just collect people!"

"Why not? We collect everything else titled the best. Just look around you," Miranda counters as she presses a small black box in her hands and the whole room floods with lighting of all sorts. Both Horatio and Calleigh quickly look around the area their prison is housed in the middle of. The area was immaculate, a replica of any expensive museum. There were small statues and vases all encased in bullet proof houses; the walls held pieces of what appeared to be very expensive art; all adding to an air of wealth and culture to the well groomed couple that now held two of Miami's finest hostage.

"You didn't answer me," Horatio states in a firmer tone, his voice still dry but his strength returning with each minute. "Why are we here?"

"We are..."

"Liars," Calleigh concludes, forcing Miranda to arch a brow in non-amusement. "Both of you are liars and kidnappers. How's that for starters?"

"Common thieves," Horatio adds.

"There is nothing common about us Lieutenant Caine," Sterling insists. "You will come to appreciate that very soon. I mean take a good look around, would common thieves have anything like this?"

"Call yourself what you want," Horatio growls. "In the end all you'll be known as is a petty crook."

"Who are you?" Calleigh inquires. "I mean who are you really?"

"I am Sterling and this is my wife Miranda."

"Fake names?" Horatio retorts.

"Actually they are real; the others were fake."

"My team will find us," Horatio argues in return.

"Your team is enjoying the party," Sterling replies with a smirk. "Trust me, they won't miss you until Monday, and you will both be dead by then."

"They will find us," Calleigh repeats.

"Yes that's true, but when we want them to find you."

"Why are you doing this? Neither of us buy the collectors facade you are trying to display," Calleigh states angrily.

"Well that's the story you'll get for now unless you are smart enough to piece it all together from the obvious clues we have given you," Sterling smiles up at Calleigh. "Do try to rest up, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Or should I say we do," he looks at Miranda and winks.

"Yes we do my love," she nods in agreement as Sterling lowers the lighting once more.

"Sorry Caine you'll just have to sleep like that tonight. But I'm sure Calleigh can make you comfortable," Sterling mocks as the lights dim to a softer glow. "Sleep well you two; I'll check back in a few hours to make sure that everything is okay."

"You'll never get away with this," Horatio warns with an angry gaze.

"Oh really? And who is going to stop us? You? Either of you? Sorry but you know the expression all dressed up and no where to go? Well that will basically be your epitaph," Sterling warns in return.

"Maybe, but that sounds a lot better than the wording I'll use on your arrest warrant," Horatio shoots back.

"Goodnight you two," Miranda calls out as they turn and back through the hidden door; leaving Horatio and Calleigh alone once again.

Calleigh's lips emit a soft curse before she turns and looks at Horatio with a frustrated expression before she leans in closer, her fingers examining his face.

"I'm okay," he tries to assure her. "Are you?"

"Yes for now," she states softly as her fingers gently touch the side of his mouth were the gag chaffed the skin the most. His face offers a slight wince and her fingers retreat. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Horatio replies.

"This is not your fault," Calleigh insists as her tone stifles a small sniffle. She looks away as her eyes mist once more; not wanting to show herself weak to anyone, even Horatio; a man she trusts with her very life.

"I know you're scared," his warm voice draws her eyes back to his. "I'm just sorry I can't hold you right now."

"Me too," she nods in agreement as she leans in closer, resting her warm cheek on his.

"I'm just glad you are not here alone," Horatio confesses in a hushed tone, forcing her to pull back and look at him in surprise. "Not exactly the private setting I had in mind for us for our first date."

"I'll make you make it up to me," she gently teases.

"I will."

"Would trade this place for just about any other right now," she huffs as she leans back on her knees, studying his face when he offers a wince.

"I'm okay," he tries to assure her.

"They stung you twice."

"Minor shocks," he grumbles as he tries to shift to a better position. "But I am stiff and sore."

"Well had I use of my wrists..." her voice breaks once again as she looks down.

"Calleigh look at me," Horatio tenderly requests, drawing her gaze back to his. "We will get out of this, I give you my word. But right now I need you to inspect this place and tell me what we are dealing with," he instructs in a gentle tone.

"I can do that."

"I know you can."

Calleigh looks at him a bit longer before she leans in once more and plants a loving kiss on the side of his mouth, pulling back with slightly flushed cheeks. "For luck."

"I am envious of luck," Horatio retorts, prompting her to lean back in; this time her lips brushing his full on.

"For Horatio," she whispers as she pulls back with a bit of a bigger smile.

He watches as she slowly pushes herself up from her kneeling stance, steadying herself for a few minutes, to allow the dizzying sensation of standing to pass before she slowly removes her stiletto shoes and starts to explore. "No doors or entrance opening of any kind," she starts to relay to Horatio as she reaches the corner and then looks in the opposite direction. "But there is a twin bed here in this darkened corner that I assume we are to share."

He watches her enter the darkened corner and if not for her voice could assume that something happened and she was taken from him; that would be a fate near worse than death.

"But that's it," her voice holds despair as she heads back to him. "Can you get up?"

"With some help," he answers as his fingers grip the bars behind him; her hands only able to wrap around one of his forearms and help him to his feet. Horatio slowly extends his weary frame, slightly faltering from the electrical residue still dancing with the left over drugs.

"I've got you," she assures him as his body slightly falters forward into her grasp; her body anchoring backward into the bars and ensuring he doesn't fall forward. With his wrists still behind his back, his fall would only result in further suffering. "Come on," she suggests as they slowly head toward the small bed in the corner of the cell; anything better than the firm surface they were forced to sit on for the past few hours.

"The team will start a search," Horatio reminds her; mostly to make comforting small talk, knowing full well she knows team protocol when one of their own goes missing.

"I know they will. But they are right, not until Monday. Horatio what if..."

"We will get out of this alive and before Monday," he promises her. "Let's dwell on that."

"Right. Which side do you want?" Calleigh asks as they come to a stop before the foot of the small but comfortable looking bed.

"You take it, I'll take the..." he starts only to have her gently push her finger to his warm lips and stop his speech.

"No, the floor is too hard and you have been through hell. Please? I need you beside me," she confesses in truth. "Please?" She lightly begs once more.

"Could never say no to you," he admits with a slight tilt of his head. "Which side do you want?"

Calleigh turns and eyes the small bed with a skeptical brow before easing herself down onto the soft mattress and then gesturing for Horatio to join her. With his wrists still cuffed behind his back, he has little choice but to lay on his side facing her.

"Kinda like a creepy sleepover," Calleigh's lips offer a nervous smirk; her eyes finally adjusted to the dim lighting. Her fingers tug at the black satin bowtie around his neck, loosening it and allowing the silky fabric to just hang around his neck.

"Not exactly my idea of a sleepover," Horatio remarks.

"I kinda like you like this," Calleigh tries to tease, wanting to add something light to the tension but once again her remark comes across with a frown.

"Really?" He asks in surprise. "The tux or something else?"

"The...nevermind."

"After this is over, I promise we'll have that discussion."

"Horatio who are they? I have been trying but cannot place them. Can't even place their names, that is if they even told us the truth about that, which I doubt. I sort of see them but not with a kid," Calleigh ponders with a slight frown.

"I have the same memory but don't remember them as art collectors."

"Gosh Horatio, collectors. What kind of people would even come up with a story like this?"

"Murderers. This is obviously some twisted revenge scheme. And I doubt any of this is real," Horatio answers firmly as he leans in closer, his face inches from hers; his heart racing faster; the nearness of her forcing his core to warm further.

"But for what? What did we do to them that could garner all this?" Calleigh implores.

"Not sure but we will find out. I don't remember defying any orders that would have hurt them personally. There would have been lasting repercussions, so either they are lying or they are blowing some minor incident out of proportion and using that as they petty excuse for revenge."

"Has to be more then petty Horatio, if they went through this much trouble. I don't remember either of us doing anything in the past year against orders that would have hurt them."

"First we need to get them in here; anything to get one of these doors open and give us at least an opportunity to get into the main area or get that box which I'm willing to bet will unlock these damn cuffs. We'll search for answers on them when our freedom is secured."

"I agree."

"Now if you see an opening..." he starts; Calleigh's head already shaking in disagreement.

"Horatio there is no..."

"Calleigh listen to me. You see that opening, you take it and don't look back; you go for help."

"They'll kill you," she dares to whisper, her lips almost brushing his once more; her hands resting just above his rapidly beating heart. "I'll not leave you here alone...not with them."

"Just close your eyes and rest for now," Horatio instructs once more. "I'll keep watch."

"I can't sleep under these circumstances," she insists.

"Just close your eyes and rest. You need your strength."

"So do you."

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

Calleigh's face creases into a soft frown but her eyes remain open; afraid that if she closes them, she'll wake up to find him gone and her alone in this hellish prison. "I can't go to sleep Horatio. Afraid of what might happen if I close my eyes."

"I'll be here when you wake up," he tells her; as if reaching into her mind and feeding back her very thoughts.

"Promise?"

"I do," he tries to assure her as it's his turn to lean in closer, his lips resting on her cheek. "I'll never let anything happen to you and I won't leave you alone."

His lips linger on her face, just below her lips before brushing them on the way back to facing her; the chemical connection felt down to his feet. His body shifts slightly, the pressure on his arms almost starting to take it's toll; but his brain screaming at him to never give up or give in, to show weakness to these twisted people would be mental suicide.

Calleigh's eyes finally close, dark coated lashes resting on perfect porcelain skin, his lips curling upward as his eyes watch her intently. For someone who emits such outer strength; her beauty was flawless. But to him it was more; it was the inner person that he sought to reach, the real her that he wanted to connect with on a more intimate level. He makes a vow in his mind that when they do get out of this mess, their next date would be the two of them; an intimate setting and no interruptions from anyone.

Finally his own eyes start to feel heavy and close, the left over drugs in his system forcing his body to feel lethargic and give in to the mental exhaustion of the past few hours and the quiet, dark surroundings. However, about half hour into their sleep, Horatio's pulled from his sleepy stupor by one of his wrists being free to move. He quickly pulls at his wrists, finding the cruel restraints finally off his now cut skin; his arms free to come in front of him. Horatio drops the cuffs to the floor and gently rubs his wrists, his movement causing Calleigh's eyes to snap open.

"It's okay, I'm free," he whispers as he holds up his wrists; her eyes unable to see the damage in the dim lighting. He quickly reaches for her, her hands still resting on his chest, his fingers quickly inspecting the thick steel on hers. "Sorry. They are still on," he mumbles as his lips emit a saddened sigh of defeat.

"Hold me Horatio," Calleigh softly requests.

Only to happy to comply, Horatio moves himself into a better position on the bed, wrapping his arms around her, finally able to feel her frame tremble in his grasp.

"It's okay, come here," he soothes as his lips plant a kiss on the top of her head. "I've got you," he tells her as her head comes to rest on his chest, her body delighting in the warm from his strong grasp and her trembling easing the instant they are connected.

_Miranda watches through her security camera with narrowed eyes. She had allowed Sterling to remove Horatio's cuffs for now, now wanting him to get atrophy and need medical attention; their condition to be preserved at least for now. _

_"Enjoy it now Lieutenant Caine," she states in anger. "But you will watch her die and then you'll join her! I will have my revenge on you after all these years!"_ She snaps off the light in the small hidden security room and wanders back into the opulent mansion; joining her husband in their King sized plush bed; a restful night's sleep; her mind laughing at their two captives and hoping their night is restless and fraught with nightmares.

While it might not be filled with the nightmares their captor's hope, both Horatio and Calleigh find themselves unable to sleep, neither of them really wanting to in case either one wakes up to find the other gone.

"Did we let someone in their family die? Maybe it was their son we failed to find? Paul..." Calleigh ponders in a soft tone, her mind too active to sleep. Horatio quickly arranges himself so that he's once again facing her, placing her cuffed wrists on his chest, his heart at ease with her touch.

"For them to have taken steps to create something so elaborate that would be my guess. Unless the son really was just a rouse and we wronged them personally in some other way. I can't picture her with dark hair though, his wife...or whatever she really is."

Horatio finishes his sentence and then looks at Calleigh in wonder; the dim lighting that his eyes have now adjusted to are offering him a hidden message and his brain is anxious to find out what. "What is it?"

"You mean besides all this?"

"Yes."

"Always unnerving to me how you are able to see past what most others just overlook," she admits with a slight smile.

"Unnerving?" Horatio asks with a frown. "Not comforting?"

"Comforting," she assures him.

"Now what is it?"

"I don't like the way she looks at you."

"She'll not kil..."

"No, more than revenge. Desire almost but twisted though, hurtful," Calleigh replies, hoping the small twinge of jealousy in her tone isn't discovered.

"Neither of them will succeed," Horatio tries to convince both of them; his mind still racing as to the real identities of their captors. They start into a light discussion about their cases over the past few years involving couples; either wealthy or not, for these might be con artists, owning nothing that is on display around them. About an hour later, well into the night, Horatio notices Calleigh struggling to stay awake and gently pulls her head to his and plants a soft kiss on her weary eyes.

"Close them and rest," he lovingly instructs. "I'll keep the first watch."

She gives in once again, closing her eyes and snuggling further into his strong embrace, his faint scent teasing her tired brain but forcing her mind to dwell on the happy thought of them dancing instead of pondering their terrifying reality.

Horatio arms hold onto her, his brain pushing aside the small gnawing pain from the shocks from earlier and his arms held captive in the cruel position for longer than wanted. He listens to her breathing starting to slow and hopes she can at least get some solid rest; knowing he'll need her at fighting best tomorrow if they were to at least try to put into motion any kind of plan of escape. His mind ponders various scenario's of luring the twisted couple into the cage and them being able to make any kind of break into the main part of the house.

Horatio's ears pick up a soft shuffling sound and he quickly lifts his head, his eyes scanning the darkness around them. He narrows his gaze, knowing one of his kidnappers is now watching them. However, not wanting to give them any kind of satisfaction in the way of a useless verbal argument, he slowly eases his head back down and offers a heavy sigh; his eyes struggling to stay open.

Sterling narrows his eyes at Horatio's darkened form, Calleigh held tightly in his arms and offers a silent curse into the quiet room. _Enjoy holding her while it lasts Caine, because tomorrow you'll wish you had never crossed paths with us. _He feels the syringe between his fingers, his mind racing as to if the drugs will work as they were told they would. _Tomorrow the true terror begins, _his mind laughs as he takes a step toward the sleeping couple.

_I wonder how Horatio will react when he wakes up and realizes exactly what he's dealing with? Well Calleigh my dear, you are first..._

* * *

**A/N:** Well thanks for reading and hope you are still liking it. More to come. Not sure when I'll be able to update next but am trying.


	4. The Truth always Hurts

**Title: The Collectors  
****Chapter 4 - The Truth always Hurts**

**A/N**: THANK YOU all once again for reading and reviewing, means a lot! Sorry this is late but blame RL and well a bunch of other stuff! Lol hope you like this update and thanks in advance. Again hope this chapter isn't too long. :D

* * *

_Horatio help me! _Calleigh's soft voice calls to him, forcing him from his current nightmare and his eyes to instantly snap open. But as soon as they do, he realizes that something is very wrong. His body is achy and his wrists are once again cuffed, this time in front.

"Calleigh?" His eyes try to focus from their blurry state. He had thought he had heard one of their captors watching them in the night and now wonders if they managed to slip in while they were asleep and give them something that induced this drugged euphoria. His head turns to the right, twisting slightly but his heart stopping instantly.

"Calleigh!" He utters in horror as gazes upon her sitting at a table; seemingly frozen in place. Her eyes open but not focused, not turning to him when he calls her name. He pushes himself up and rushes over to her, cursing the fact that his arms are unable to carry her back to the bed without the chance of hurting her further.

His touches her skin; clammy to the touch and fears that they gave her something in the middle of the night that has taken her from him.

"Calleigh sweetheart, look at me," he gently directs as his fingers reach for her neck, searching for a pulse. "Calleigh!" He begs again. "Listen to my voice. Look at me," he implores once more; wanting her to even offer a small tilt of her head. Nothing.

"Oh she's not dead Lieutenant Caine," Sterling's mocking voice is heard from across the rooms.

Horatio whips his head around, glaring at Sterling in heated anger before he rushes for the thick metal bars he's encased in. "What did you give her?"

"Zoxazolamine," is his casual reply. "Ever heard of it?"

"Vaguely," Horatio replies in anger.

"Mixed with a few other goodies such a morphine and Ketamine and GHB. Oh don't worry she can take it, you both can. And you both will."

"What is this sick game?"

"It's called revenge Lieutenant Caine."

"Who the hell are you people? Really?"

"You will learn everything about us and our motives, mostly likely before you watch her die and then you draw your last breath."

"That will never happen."

"Look at her Caine," Sterling laughs. "It already has; I've won. Who is going to stop me? You?"

"You're damn right I will," Horatio vows to which Sterling just laughs.

"I'll leave you two alone for now. Enjoy it while you can."

Horatio hurries back to Calleigh's still form, touching her skin, his stomach tightening further when his fingers come back cold. "Calleigh can you hear me? Can you move anything?"

When he doesn't get a response he slowly pulls up another chair and eases himself down beside her, trying to control his heart rate and telling himself that to lash out against these people would only offer them amusement and instill useless panic that would render his thoughts void. _I have to get us out of this, _his brain dictates as his fingers come to rest on her hands, which are still cuffed and resting in her lap. _Oh Calleigh, I'm so sorry._

"Calleigh if you can hear me, you are going to be okay," he tells her in a soft tone as he leans in closer, his lips brushing her cheek. "I don't know if you could hear them but have given you what are very powerful muscle relaxants and something that mimics paralysis and a catatonic like state. It's temporary. I promise you'll be fine."

"How touching," Miranda's voice is heard, causing Horatio to look at her, giving her the same look of anger and hatred he offered her husband.

"Think she'll take as good care of you if you were like that?" Mirada mocks.

"So you have proven your money has access to powerful drugs. So what?"

"Aren't you afraid?" Mirada arches a brow as she nears the cage.

"Of you? No."

"Ah but there is something you are afraid of Horatio," her voice drops to a sultry purr as she pulls the ladder and then takes a step closer toward him. "Care to enlighten me."

"Not really," Horatio replies firmly, his eyes locked with her. However, they don't hold the same intensity or passion for Calleigh, for when he looks at her he offers only retribution in return.

"You will. Before you take your last breath you will tell me what I want to know."

"Who are you really? This act you are putting on isn't real."

"And you think you know the real me Horatio?" She continues to address him by his first name; the opposite of what she discussed with her husband.

"I have known many like you."

"Do tell," she encourages; hoping to take his time away from Calleigh's upsetting predicament.

"You are a liar and a murderer; thinking you can hide behind veiled beauty and society norms. You might have fooled a few in your local circle but I will remember you and neither of you will win this sick game."

Miranda feels her anger rising at his cool tone and utters a whispered curse in his name.

"You can call yourself whatever you want but all you are in the end is a common criminal."

"There is nothing common about me Horatio," Miranda spits in contempt. "Now tell me what I want to know."

Horatio looks at her and then shake his head no.

"Fine then," Miranda pouts as she glances past him toward Calleigh, who's eyes have just offered their first testament to her coming out of her drugged stupor. "Maybe Calleigh can tell me what you're afraid of. I'm sure she knows all your intimate details."

"Have I personally wronged you?" Horatio inquires before he looks back at Calleigh.

"I'll let you two be alone, I'm sure you'll want to comfort her after all she's been through."

"Answer me!"

"You're the best Horatio, you figure it out," she tosses at him before she turns to leave.

"Damn it," he curses in frustration.

Horatio turns to Calleigh's side, his fingers stroking her cheek, his lips sighing automatically when she rewards him with a few more blinks of dark coated lashes. He watches her eyes water and tenderly brushes away a tear that her fingers are unable to do. With her body still stiff in position, he can do little more than stay at her side and try to comfort her as she pulls herself from the medically induced trance.

"Horatio," her voice utters in a hoarse whisper, as she closes her eyes; her body still not responding the way her brain wants it to. She latches her mind onto his kind words, constant reassurance that she'll be okay and that he's at her side; never leaving even if he was able. Finally she's able to reward him with a turn of her head, her wrists still heavy and laying in her lap.

"Sorry," she utters and he shakes his head no.

"Only two people here should be sorry," he tells her firmly. "Can you get up?"

"No," she replies as her voice breaks, her tongue licking her lips and trying to rid her mouth and throat of the nauseous residue from whatever she was given in the middle of the night. "I was watching you asleep..." she starts in a soft tone. "I could hear you...but couldn't move...couldn't warn you...Horatio I was scared," she finally confesses. "We can't fight this."

"We can and we will," he assures her. "We need to find their weakness."

"Just like they found ours?" Calleigh asks in a hushed tone.

"Do I know your weakness?" He dares to ask as his fingers tighten around hers, adding much needed warmth and comfort.

"Isn't it obvious?" She replies as her fingers finally grasp onto his.

"As obvious as my weakness?" He counters, looking directly into her soft gaze.

"Did we need this to admit it to each other?" Calleigh inquires with a sad tone.

Horatio looks at her, raising his cuffed wrists and gently tucking a stray curl back behind her ear, letting his fingers fondle her flushed cheek before they slowly trail to her neck and back to her hands. He hears a slight cough and looks up to see Sterling watching them intently.

"What did you need?" Horatio asks bluntly, forcing Sterling to look at him, a bit taken aback. "I asked you a question."

"I don't have to answer you."

"Then what do you want?" Horatio asks with some impatience; his mind laughing at the slight role reversal. A small click is heard followed by a curse; both watching as Sterling quickly takes his leave, their handcuffs now unlocked; both of them free.

Horatio wastes no time in freeing himself of the thick restraints and then helping Calleigh with hers before he gently picks her up in his arms and carries her back to the small bed; carefully placing her down and then kneeling at her side.

"Do you feel sick?"

"I feel numb," she lightly moans as her fingers offer a tug to his sleeve and his wrist comes into her view. She eyes the chaffed skin with dotted markings of dried blood and then looks at him for an explanation.

"Didn't want to worry you further."

"How do you feel?"

"Worried about you," he confesses in a low tone. "They got us while we were asleep; gas I'm guessing since I didn't hear them and would have felt if they took you from my arms."

"I woke up and couldn't move" she utters again. "I called to you but you kept sleeping...couldn't move my lips," she states in a mild panic, her heart racing at the terrible memory of being trapped inside herself. "I called to you Horatio."

"I'm sorry," he tries to soothe.

Her finger raises and gently brushes his cheek. "Do you have a plan of escape?"

"This might sound odd, but I think they want us to continue to show more affection toward one another."

"Why?"

"Because when you love someone, you'll feel more pain as you watch them die," Horatio dares to conclude. "At least I'm willing to be that is what they believe and have told themselves."

"Love?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He adds with a soft smile as he leans in closer, his lips resting on her sensitive ear lobe. "I want to confess that to you but not in this setting. I'll not watch you die, we will get out of here and I will tell you that. I promise you that."

Calleigh looks at him in shock. _Did he just say he loves me? Or was that just something you say in such dire circumstances because he knows we might not escape?_

"It was true," Horatio confirms.

"I..." she starts only to have press his thumb to her lips to stop her confession.

"Not so they can hear."

Calleigh gives him a nod but before she can offer the same sentiment in return they both hear a door open and watch as their captors return with a tray of food for them.

"Time for breakfast, the most important meal of the day," Sterling chides as they near.

"Your wife wasn't very accommodating before," Horatio starts, noticing instantly that Sterling looks sideways at his wife, a look of mistrust perhaps? Or jealousy? _Is there something there I can use? _Horatio ponders as they near with the tray of food.

"And what didn't she accommodate for you?" Sterling queries.

"Since you have us here and seem to be holding all the cards in this twisted game, you might as well tell us who you really are."

"Lieutenant Caine..."

"I am getting tired of what you think is a witty reply. Who the hell are you?"

"We'll tell you when _we_ are ready!" Sterling snaps, looking at his wife in question. "We won't bow to _your _demands! You are here to die but not before we make you both suffer."

"What are _you_ afraid of?" Horatio goads Sterling.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"The hell you aren't," Horatio stands his ground, his fingers still tightly wrapped around Calleigh's. "I can see you're afraid. Drugging us at night, keeping us caged up while you are having to serve us from afar. Telling us nothing."

"I know what you'd like Lieutenant Caine," Sterling snaps, refusing to call Horatio by his first name. "And I'm not going to give it to you."

"That is because you are a coward!" Horatio fires back, praying he'll be able to anger Sterling enough, forcing him to open the door, wherever it might be and face him one on one; a fight he knows he can win. "Probably have been all your life. Is that why you let your wife push you around?"

"You will pay for that Horatio, I give you my word you will pay for that remark."

"I think you are all talk," Horatio remarks, telling himself that whatever physical pain his captor's inflict on him, if it garners them a way out will be worth it. But as he feels Calleigh's other hand rest atop his, his anger slightly subsides and he backs down.

"Have your breakfast now," Miranda states as she opens a small slot opening, too small for them to fit through, just big enough for the tray of food to enter. She looks at Horatio with a lingering glance before she turns and heads for the exit door, her husband following suit.

_"I told you not to come and see them without me!" Sterling hisses behind closed doors._

_"You don't tell me what to do Sterling. I can enjoy their capture just as much as you. I have lost just as much or do I need to remind you of that?"_

_"Fine. But stay away from Caine. He's mine and I will kill him!" Sterling growls before the turns on his heel and heads down the dimly lit hallway._

_"Oh you can kill him my love, but not before I destroy him in my own personal way."_

Horatio quickly retrieves the food, sets it on the small table that is now in the middle of their cage and brings the glass of water to Calleigh, helping her to sit up and drink. "Dizzy?"

"Worried," she confesses. "I known I sound like a weak female but I am worried of what that man is capable of doing to you. I mean he could just drug you and...Horatio he could inflict terrible things on you without you feeling it."

"Or worse," his forehead comes to rest on hers. "He could do that to you and it would kill me. I'm sorry; I let my anger get the best of me. But if I can get him to come at me while we are in here, then maybe he can open the door and we'll have a chance at escape. As much as I know our team is the best, we have to do our best to help them out by doing what we can. I am um...going to suggest something that might seem odd."

"Odd?"

"They want us together right? We need to give them the opposite."

"So you are thinking that if we act like we are just friends...Horatio you can't expect me to watch them inflict pain on you, if they do because of my actions and then pretend I don't care. Especially if that woman is allowed to have...you know I do; you know the words I want to offer. I can't do this Horatio; don't ask me to turn my back on you, even in an emotional way."

"Do you know how hard it pained me to find you that way this morning and knowing there was nothing I could do to help you? I don't want to go through that again and I think that if we can anger them enough..."

"They'll either separate us, which might give either one of us..." her voice dies out. "I'll not leave you here."

"You will take the chance if you see it; Calleigh you have to," Horatio insists. "If not..." he starts only to have her fingers rest on flushed lips, pushing against them and forcing both their frames to radiate with heated passion.

"I'll not lose you to them," she states firmly as she finally allows him to pull back. "We are in this together and that's final."

He gives her a simple nod and then looks back at the food on the table. "Shall we chance it?"

"Think it's drugged?" Calleigh arches a brow as she slowly sits up. She looks at the camera and offers a glare. "If we eat the food, what will happen?"

"You'll be merely satisfied," Miranda's taunt is heard. "Lacing someone's food is so overdone."

"I really hate that woman," Calleigh grumbles as she watches Horatio push himself away from her side and extend his hand; prompting her to clutch it firmly and hold on as he helps her stand.

"Remember the plan."

"Horatio the first chance I get I'm gonna kick that woman's ass and you know it," she tells him playfully, forcing his lips to smirk.

"That's my girl."

They head for the table, both sitting back down and eyeing the food before them with suspicion.

"Never been afraid of food before," Calleigh looks at her food with a glum expression, her mind wondering if their captor's were telling the truth.

"Did you make this yourself Miranda?" Horatio looks up at the camera. "It's not what you promised me earlier."

"What?" Sterling's voice hisses over the speaker.

"You can dispense with the lies Horatio."

"You were very candid Miranda," Horatio continues as he keeps his eyes focused on the camera.

"What did she promise you?"

"An intimate dinner," Horatio adds to his lie. "This just doesn't suffice."

"You'll have nothing further Caine!" Sterling's voice bellows before they hear something click and then nothing.

_"He's lying!" Miranda hisses as they argue in private. "My love he is trying to divide us."_

_"Promise me Miranda, right now in oath."_

_"I give you my word I never offered Horatio..."_

_"Lieutenant Caine from now on."_

_"Fine, Lieutenant Caine," her voice drips with a slight hint of disdain. "I never offered him anything special."_

_"Then maybe it's time he learns the folly of his defiance."_

_"What is your plan for them?"_

_"We teach Lieutenant Caine a lesson he'll never forget."_

"Camera's off," Horatio looks at Calleigh. "Remember, what ever happens," his fingers curl over hers once more.

Calleigh offers a slight smile, before she leans in closer, her cheek once again resting on his. "Think he'll come for you?"

"He will and then we'll make our move," Horatio tells her softly.

But before either of them could offer another word, the fast acting drugs their food was laced with takes effect and Horatio crumbles to the table; Calleigh on top of him. Sterling enters from the hidden escape passage, heading for their cell with a small remote box and storming to the cell, pressing a button and then racing up the small ladder.

"Now you'll see what defying me will cost you Caine," Sterling growls as he offers Horatio's unconscious frame a heavy fist to the ribs. Horatio's body voluntarily jerks in response; his eyes staying closed, his mind encased in darkness.

"I'll take my revenge on you," he bellows as he punches Horatio in the side once more. With that he picks up Calleigh's unconscious form and heads for the entrance.

"And I'll do it by hurting what you care about most...just as you did for me."

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh finally feels herself coming out of her drugged stupor. _Food is not laced_ she remembers Miranda's words about the food; her mind begging her not to eat but her stomach sick and empty, giving in to temptation and taking the meager offerings. But it was a ploy and the last thing she remembers is Horatio's face pressed up against hers and then everything went dark. She opens her eyes and stifles a horrified gasp.

"Horatio?" She asks softly as she realizes she's lying on a small bed, naked. "Horatio!" She calls out as she quickly gathers the lone sheet around her frame, her mind racing as to what happened. Just before she can call his name once more, a door opens and she watches with contempt as Miranda Montgomery walks in with a slight scowl on her face.

"Sleep well my dear?"

"Where are my clothes?" Calleigh demands in anger as she lunges for Miranda, only to end up bumping into a clear Plexiglas wall and stumbling backward a few feet. "What did you do!"

"You can have a few minutes to wash up if you'd like."

"Where is Horatio?"

"Waiting for you."

"Why was I here? Why do I need to wash up?"

"Why to get the scent of another man off you when you go back to the one that is worried about you."

"What?" Calleigh asks in horror; her mind racing with the terrible knowledge that Sterling Montgomery had indeed violated her. "What happened to me?"

"There are..."

"WHAT HAPPENED?" She demands once more; pounding on the Plexiglas with her wadded fist.

"You woke up naked in another man's bed, you're the CSI, you figure it out," Miranda laughs as she turns and leaves the room.

"You will pay for this!" Calleigh promises, forcing Miranda to pause and look at her with an amused expression.

"Not in a hundred lifetimes my dear. I'll be back shortly."

"Oh on..this can't be" she feels her throat constrict as she slumps down on the edge of the bed, her head spinning. "Horatio...oh god what happened in here?"

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Horatio had also pulled himself from his drugged stupor, his eyes slow to open and his head pounding. He looks around to see himself lying on the bed, his black tuxedo jacket on the chair and Calleigh missing; his wrists once again cuffed in front.

"Calleigh?" He lightly coughs, squeezing his eyes shut and praying for the pounding to start. "Where..." he opens his eyes and tries to focus on something; his brain yelling at him to wake up and find her. "Damn it the food was laced. You lied!"

"Of course," Sterling taunts.

"Where's Calleigh?"

"She's resting Caine," Sterling's evil tone forces his eyes to look at the man sitting in the chair a few feet from him.

"Where is she?"

"We had quite the moment..."

"Where is she!" Horatio yells as he finally loses his cool and lunges at Sterling, forcing his body to lose its balance off the chair and slam into the floor, Horatio toppling over onto him. However, just coming out of his drugged stated doesn't afford him the fighting stance he normally would and so can only offer a small cry of defeat as tender ribs sustains an elbow from his captor.

But not wanting to give in completely, Horatio summons whatever bit of strength the small sleep afforded, brings up his cuffed fists and manages to land a hard punch on Sterling's jaw, his teeth clipping his lower lip, cutting open a small slice and forcing Sterling to offer a yelp of pain. Sterling gets a knee up and pushes back, sending Horatio's weary frame backward into the leg of the table before he rolls away.

Sterling gets to his knees, pulls the small black box and Horatio stops instantly; his body preparing for the small but potent electrical shock.

"Afraid to fight me like a man?"

"On I'm not afraid to hurt you Caine, but I'm afraid a simple beating won't do."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to suffer like I had to suffer!"

"Who are you really?" Horatio shouts in anger. "Stop with these stupid games and just tell us what is really going on? Who the hell are you?"

"Think back five years ago Caine! Think long and hard. November 27th! Do you remember now?"

Horatio's face lightly crunches as he moves himself to a seated position, looking at Sterling while his brain searches for the elusive memory. He stares at Sterling, looking intently at his facial features; his mind now flashing images of a darkened patch of highway just outside the main city limits. It was raining.

"Remember me now Caine?"

Horatio leans back on the table leg, his cuffed wrists resting in his lap and his lungs lightly heaving from the fight.

"Let me add a bit more to your memory search."

"It was you who ordered the police chase. Our son...he was..." his voice cracks as he looks away in misery. "You ordered the chase, we were there and you KILLED HIM."

Horatio finally sees in his mind's eye a high speed police chase; him and Calleigh in his Hummer, racing down the dark dimly lit road, the suspect in the truck ahead of them. They hit a slick spot on the road, a family was on the side in distress. The father was looking under the hood; the son gets out...

"My god..." Horatio's eyes close just as his Hummer makes the sickening impact, his body lightly jerking and his eyes snapping open.

"You killed my son!" Sterling utters in hatred.

"It was..."

"YOU KILLED MY SON!" Sterling yells once more before pushing the small button and sending the shock from the cuffs into Horatio's body, forcing it to jerk in response before slumping over on his side.

"I held him while my wife cursed my name...she blamed me for his death!" Sterling shouts as he pushes the button once more. "She too was injured, I was thrown clear."

"It...was...an...accident," Horatio manages as his eyes sting with tears and his heart beats furiously in his heavy chest.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Sterling growls before he offers another jolt, Horatio's body now gasping for air; his eyes tightly closed and his heart racing; his brain however, refusing to give up.

"Accident," is all that Horatio can offer in his weakened condition.

"Sterling," Miranda calls to her husband, his fingers retreating from the pain button before they can administer another jolt. "You'll have your retribution later."

"Let me finish," he shakes her off, wanting to give Horatio another taste.

"But remember what you said."

"Fine," Sterling turns back to Horatio with an angry glare. "Miranda was hit that night also. I held them both; broken and bleeding as the rain swept down around us and you...you offered us nothing!"

"I..." Horatio tries, his body bracing for another shock but thankfully getting nothing.

"I watched my son die...heard my wife curse my name and then vowed to destroy you at any cost!"

"Why wait so long?" Horatio finally growls in return.

"Because..." Sterling pauses to catch his breath, wanting to slow himself before he offers another angry tantrum. "Because a simple death would have been too good for you...both of you; that's right, Calleigh was with you in the Hummer that night. She did little to stop you. Oh trust me I had thought about it a million times. Watching you both in traffic; at a crime scene...so many times when you both were vulnerable."

"Why...wait?" Horatio demands once again.

"Don't you wonder where Calleigh is Caine?" Sterling asks as he stands up and looks down at Horatio with a look of contempt. "Wonder what I was doing with her in your drugged absence?"

"What did y..."

"You know I could tell you but then I'm sure you'd call me a liar," Sterling replies as he heads for the open door; showing Horatio which parts of the steel cage was now vulnerable. "But they do say a picture is worth a thousand words. Course Calleigh wasn't very talkative but..."

Horatio sees a large TV screen slowly descends from the ceiling a few feet away and hangs in the air before his eyes. He slowly twists himself to face it, pushing himself to his knees and then looking at Sterling in wonder.

"You'll have to tell me what you think about it later."

Horatio watches in horror as the screen comes to life and the naked back of Sterling Montgomery is seen, partially covering the naked body of a woman. The image of Sterling moves to reveal what has been digitally altered to look like Calleigh's face; when in reality it was Miranda's face that was erased out.

"Calleigh..." Horatio whispers as he watches in disgust as Sterling starts to assault her; or what _appears_ to his eyes to be the case when in _reality_ it was just him and his wife having rough sex.

"Like it Caine?"

"Turn it off," Horatio asks in a quieter tone.

"I guess you failed to protect her as I did those I care about."

"TURN IT OFF!" Horatio yells as he lunges at Sterling once more, grabbing at the small black box in his fingers, but missing and sending both it and Sterling tumbling off the stairs.

"You failed her Caine!" Sterling shouts as he looks up in anger. "I told you I would make you pay."

"What do you want!"

"You to accept the fact that you murdered my son and now you will pay for your misdeeds!"

"It was an accident! I didn't murder him."

Sterling looks at him before wiping the small smattering of blood from his lip that Horatio's cuffed wrists had inflicted earlier.

"Calleigh was perfect," Sterling nods toward the screen once more.

Horatio turns for another split second. But just as his eyes fix on the two naked frames, he sees what appears to be a partial tattoo and finally clues in that it's not Calleigh in the digital feed; at least he prays it's just an elaborate hoax to teach him a valuable lesson.

"Next time you'll be forced to watch it live," Sterling warns as he shuts off the video, the TV screen retracting and prompting Horatio's gaze to focus on him once again. He pushes the button once more and Horatio's body jerks again in response.

"You were the driver Caine; just like I was. The responsibility, much like myself, rests with you. You killed my son and nearly destroyed my family. Now I am going to do the same to you and yours, starting with the person you care about the most. You will watch her die. You will hold her while she takes her last breath and then you will take yours!"

Miranda walks into the room and hands sterling the syringe before giving her husband a nod and then watches as Sterling walks up to Horatio's heaving frame, his fingers grasping a handful of amber locks and painfully forcing Horatio's neck to strain upward.

"That night...when my wife needed me most, I was unable to do anything to comfort her. Now you'll offer Calleigh the same in return. When she needs your comfort most...you'll be dead to her."

And before Horatio can add one more word in his defense, Sterling plunges the needle into his neck; the same powerful drugs that Calleigh was given the night before now pumping into his veins, coursing through his system and quickly shutting everything down.

"I'll get y..." is all Horatio can utter before his mind shuts down his motor systems and call he can do is lie in place, trapped inside his own body while his captors were able to do what they wanted. He hears footsteps leaving, haunting laughter ringing in his ears and his mind racing with horrible thoughts as to Calleigh's predicament. _Calleigh_ his mind calls. _Oh god what have I done? _

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh had stood in the small bathroom for what seemed like forever, her mind racing and heart aching. Did Miranda tell the truth? Did Sterling assault her? So far whatever they said they seemed to do and mean the opposite, was that the case here? Was she just saying that to try to get me to feel ashamed and withdraw from Horatio? Calleigh's mind races with further horror as she looks at herself in the mirror. Aside from the bruising around her wrists, there were no other visible signs of an attack.

She steps away from the mirror and looks at the shower stall, nothing offered except a bar of soap and a plain towel. She had been given a change of clothing if she wanted, something fresh or the gown she had come in.

"I'll not give them what they want," she tells herself as she looks up at the shower head. But as her eyes fix on the simple attachment another plan starts to formulate. She glances back at the open door, her body offering an involuntary shudder that she was now being watched. She looks around for a hidden camera but tells herself that she needs to take the chance and so extends her weary arms and gets to work, unscrewing the shower head and starting to search for what she needs.

After extracting the small metal rod, she quickly puts the head back in place and then starts to give herself a private examination, wanting to know if she was violated. But her body seems in tact and now wonders if this was another game to instill panic. She remembers Sterling's threat toward Horatio and with her missing he could be feeding Horatio's frantic brain any number of lies.

She quickly washes and then reaches for the fresh underwear but ops for her own gown. If they aren't going to extend the same courtesy to Horatio then she'll have no part of it as well. She finishes pulling up the hidden side zipper just as Sterling pushes the door open.

"You didn't like what my wife had to offer?" He asks in anger.

"Where is Horatio?" Calleigh demands as she marches up to the Plexiglas wall.

"Waiting for you," Sterling sneers as he pushes another button and the wall retracts down into the floor, allowing her a chance to escape if wanted. "You try anything," Sterling warns. However, Calleigh wastes no time in trying to dodge past, making a bolt for the door, Sterling right behind her.

She lets out a sharp yelp as she slams into the door frame but keeps going, making it into the hallway and taking in her first breath of real fresh air. Making a bolt in what she hopes is the opposite direction of the display room, she heads down the dimly lit hallway. But Sterling is quick to catch her, his fingers grabbing her arm and causing her to stumble into the side wall.

"Damn it," Sterling curses as he yanks her back into his grasp. "You two are more trouble than you're worth!" He growls as he struggles with her in his grasp. "I think i'll just kill you outright!"

"Miranda!" He shouts; Calleigh still struggling in his grasp. Having only bare feet, her heel does little damage to his foot, but she doesn't give up; only kicks back and strikes him in the knee. Sterling's grasp around her tightens, her arms painfully trapped at her sides and her chest now heaving for air.

"HELP ME!" She chances, only greeted by Miranda's mocking laughter as she finally joins them, cuffs in hand.

"These walls are sound proof my dear," she smiles as she comes and stands before Calleigh's struggling frame. "And even if they weren't, no one around to hear and help. And the only other person that might be able to hear, cannot help," she refers to Horatio with a wide smile.

Calleigh feels her anger once again starting to surge and brings up her legs and kicks at Miranda, forcing the other woman to stumble backward into the wall.

Sterling yanks Calleigh back a few feet, hissing in her ear to stop struggling as it was pointless to try. Miranda picks herself back up and marches up to Calleigh, offering her a small slap to the cheek and glaring at her in contempt.

"You are also to blame my dear."

"For what!" Calleigh demands.

"Horatio call tell you all the details," Miranda replies as she looks at Sterling and gives him a nod. Sterling struggles to keep Calleigh's wrists in place, allowing Miranda once again the chance to cuff Calleigh's wrists together in front. "Well he'll be able to tell you when he's able."

"Where is he?"

"Waiting for you."

Sterling starts to drag Calleigh back to their holding cell. But along the way Calleigh makes sure she takes note of everything she passes, making a mental map that she tells herself they'll need when the finally escape. _We have to get out of here, _she keeps forcing her mind to replay over and over. She knows it's only Sunday, and both of them had taken the day off so they wouldn't be missed until tomorrow. But what would they face tonight?

They reach the main area and she gasps in horror at Horatio's disheveled appearance lying limp on the floor.

"Oh no..." her voice dies out as they reach the small ladder to go up.

"Yes Lieutenant Caine was very uncooperative," Sterling states in anger. "Tell him the longer he keeps up this defiance the more he'll suffer."

"Horatio is going to kick your ass," Calleigh vows, eliciting a smug smirk from Sterling but a worried frown from Miranda. She doesn't fight too much as she's shoved back into the cage and the door quickly closed; and wastes no time in rushing for his side, kneeling down and starting her inspection.

"Horatio can you hear me?" She asks in a soft whisper, her eyes watering as she gazes upon his handsome face. His hair was mussed further and there was a slight bruise on his right cheek, a faint smattering of blood on his lower lip. His shirt was hanging loosely and his wrists trapped in front once again.

"What did you do to him!" She shouts as she watches Sterling and Miranda reach the hidden exit panel.

"I merely gave him a taste of what I had to endure five years ago, a state of lifelessness in a human body," Sterling hisses. "Next time you'll have to watch him endure a lot more!"

Calleigh's watery eyes turn back to Horatio's; his eyes open but glassed over, her mind now telling her that he's been given the same drugs as she was the night before.

"I hope you can hear me," she tries in a soft tone, lamenting the fact that she's unable to even help him to the soft bed, having to watch him remain on the hard floor, fixed in place. She eyes his shirt, but doesn't lift it up, unaware of the hidden bruises that Sterling's unjustified beating produced.

"What did he do to you?" She whispers as her fingers gently brush his cheek before resting on his lips. "I'm sorry Horatio," she whimpers.

_No Calleigh! _His mind calls in futility. _It's not your fault! _

"I should have stopped you from arguing with him further," she continues as her fingers try to straighten his shirt which is askew around his neck. Her eyes water further as they continue fixed upon his lifeless gaze. But as her mind flashes back to when she first awoke, naked and lying on the strange bed, her eyes flood with tears and before she's able to brush them away, one escapes and hurls toward his face, making a slight splash above golden lashes.

"When I awoke..." her voice breaks. "Horatio I was...I couldn't stop him. He used me to hurt you..."

_No Calleigh, _his mind laments further. _They want this...they want you to doubt yourself and become weak. Fight it! Fight them! It wasn't you!_

"I'm so..." stops as she stifles a sniffle, as she eases herself into a sitting position and gently cradles his head in her lap, her fingers still brushing his cooling skin. "I don't know what he did to me," she whimpers as she swallows hard. "Horatio..." she starts and then stops, hearing a soft noise and then looking up to see Miranda watching them closely.

"Go ahead and tell him the rest."

"What I have to say is for him alone, in private," Calleigh insists.

"You're as private as you'll be allowed."

"Allowed?" Calleigh counters with an angry gaze.

"Sterling told Horatio all the details of your misdeeds."

"What details? What could we possibly have done to garner this kind of punishment?"

"Punishment?" Miranda's voice bellows. "That is still to come."

"Tell me!" Calleigh growls, finishing with a slight cough.

"YOU KILLED MY SON!" Miranda's voice bellows before she quickly calms herself.

"I..." Calleigh stops, frantically searching her brain a year back in hopes of shedding some light on the real reason as to their entrapment. "I can't...I didn't kill your son."

"You were with _him,"_ she nods to Horatio's still form held in her arms.

"We didn't..."

"You did and you will pay, both of you. But for now you should be concentrating on what you'll say to him instead of arguing with me."

"And why is that?"

"Because next is my turn and after I'm done with him, you might not get the chance," Miranda smiles, prompting Calleigh to look down at Horatio in fear.

"Or you might not want to," Miranda adds with an evil glint.

* * *

**A/N:** So a bit more to go and hope you still like it and their escape and yes a happy ending to come.


	5. Freedom at what Cost?

**Title: The Collectors  
****Chapter 5 - Freedom at what Cost?**

**A/N**: Well hope you all are still enjoying this and thanks in advance.

* * *

Horatio hears Miranda's words and feels his inner core shudder, his body still limp in Calleigh's arms, his heart aching to hold her close once again and his mind racing as he listens to her misguided apologies.

"I don't trust her," Calleigh whispers down at Horatio's placid expression. She lightly frowns before she comes up with an idea. Not knowing how much time she'll have before he's taken, she gently lowers his head to the floor and then eases herself down beside him, her lips inches from his ear.

"I managed to get something from the shower head when I..." she stops and then closes her eyes. "Oh my g..." she starts and then stops. "I um...Horatio I don't know what happened."

_No Calleigh! It was fake...they just wanted you to think that...they didn't do anything..._his mind yells in futility; his body still, not even able to bat an eyelid to allow her to know he had acknowledged what she said.

"I...oh god Horatio I woke up naked," her voice breaks and body starts to tremble. "I was..."

_Damn you Sterling! _Horatio's mind yells in misery as he's forced to listen to Calleigh's soft whimpers but unable to do anything other than lay uselessly beside her when she needed him most, just as Sterling said he would. His heart races with the knowledge that maybe she was assaulted and he wasn't shown that video. Or maybe she had gotten a tattoo and he didn't know or maybe..._I hate this! _His mind yells in hatred. _I'll make you pay sterling, I swear you'll pay, _his mind vows in revenge.

"They told me to wash up...to wash the scent of another man...Horatio...I think he," she stops and then stares at his face with a frown. "I wish you could hold me."

_Calleigh I'm so sorry, _his mind whispers in sorrow, Sterling's horrible words slamming into him full force. _When she needs your comfort the most...you'll not be able to give it._

Calleigh closes her eyes and nestles further beside him, his faint scent playing with her over tired brain, her head still pounding. She opens her eyes, determined to be awake when he starts to come to and praying that'll be before he's taken and she loses her chance to tell him to his face how much she cares; wanting a response in return instead of a medically induced blank stare.

_"Hope when you close your eyes Calleigh you don't see my son's dead face calling to you for help."_

Calleigh twists her head to look at the camera in shock.

"I didn't kill your son!" She says loudly. "It was an accident."

_"Yeah Horatio said the same thing! But he ordered the chase and it took a life. I know for a fact that he defied orders and took it upon himself to do what HE thought was BEST!"_

Calleigh turns back to Horatio's still form and offers a soft curse in Sterling's name, knowing inside that any further words offered in a remorseful apology would be falling on deaf ears.

"Horatio wake up," she lightly begs as tired wrists slowly lift and her fingers gently play with the side of his face. "Please?"

After what seems like a small eternity Calleigh watches Horatio's eyes finally close and his lips slightly part. She slowly pushes herself back up and watches as he opens his eyes and look's up at her with a soft frown.

"Sorry," he tries but she leans in and presses her lips to his.

"I'm sorry too," she offers in haste and he tries to mumble no, it wasn't her fault. "I can't lift you so just lie still for a bit longer before you try to move."

He gives her a nod before his eyes reopen and he gazes upon her beautiful face, finally noticing the bruise that Sterling created when she tried to escape.

"Who...did that," his eyes narrow at the bruise.

"I tried something foolish."

"I'll kill...him," Horatio vows in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm okay, really."

"I heard...what you said...before. Where is...it?"

Calleigh leans in closer, pressing her face against his once more. "My bra," she admits a tad sheepishly, pulling back and watching his face warm.

"Oh," is all that escapes his lips before he gestures to her to help him sit up.

"You need to rest," she tries.

"Please?" He gently begs.

With her wrists cuffed she's only able to latch onto one strong forearm and help him sit up; cursing the fact that he was free to help her, but they won't afford her the same luxury. But as Horatio's frame starts to bend in half, he's quickly reminded of the painful sensations that Sterling so cowardly afflicted on him when he was drugged and eases himself back down.

"Let me see," she tells him as her fingers start to lift his white dress shirt a little higher. She finds her lips automatically curling upward as more of his perfect skin is exposed but then her mouth offers a gasp when she sees the beginning of a myriad of dark purple bruises.

"Who did this," she asks in sorrow, searching his expression for an answer.

"I tried something...foolish," he hands her the same line. "I was drugged," he frowns and she bites back her rising curse. "I heard what...you said."

"Horatio, I'm so sorry," Calleigh tries, watching as he furiously shakes his head no.

"Not your fault," he tells her in haste. "Nothing happened."

"I woke up naked," she insists in a low tone. "What if...what did they tell you?"

"Showed me a..."

"A what?"

"A video of...it wasn't you. Unless..."

"Unless what? Horatio what arent you telling me?" She inquires, her hands still resting on his bare stomach.

"Do you um...have a tattoo on your upper left side?"

"What? No," she assures him in haste. "Did they say I did?"

"No," he interjects. "Saw it on the video. Assumed...it wasn't you," he informs her with a labored breath. "Trying to make me...feel guilty."

"I was scared. I mean what if he...Horatio he could have really hurt me and neither of us could have stopped him."

"He won't get the chance again," he tells her firmly.

She quickly drops his dress shirt and then rests her hands on his, leaning in closer once again, her lips inches from his.

"I think I know a way out...at least a hallway that leads away from here," she whispers, hoping only he can hear. "But how..."

"We'll get...that chance," he tries to tell her as he once again motions for her to help him sit up. His lips offer a soft gasp as she helps him up, resting once again on the bars, his eyes looking at the camera and narrowing before he turns back to Calleigh. "What did they tell you?" He finally manages in one breath.

"About who they are? Do you remember a police chase..."

"Five years ago in the fall? It was dark and raining," Horatio adds to the memory.

"You and I were chasing those two bank robbers from the Glades Bank, it was dark...I remember now," she closes her eyes in torment. "That boy by the side of the road...he just darted out. Horatio you tried to stop, I remember everything. You swerved to miss but he changed direction and was hit. It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could do. Neither of us saw him."

"They are blaming us for his death."

_"It was your fault Caine!" Sterling's voice is heard over the speaker once again._

"It's pointless to argue with you Sterling. I came to the hospital that night," Horatio tries one last attempt at reason. "I offered my help and support you didn't want it and I respected that. I was cleared of negligence."

_"Don't give me your excuses! He died BECAUSE OF YOU!" His loud angry shout bellows in the stillness of the room. _

Horatio looks back at Calleigh and offers only remorse with his eyes.

"I was there, I know it wasn't your fault," she tries to assure him. "Can you get up?"

Horatio leans in closer, planting a soft kiss on her cheek before his lips move to her ear. "I need what you have."

Calleigh offers a soft nod but knows with both their hands cuffed, discretion won't be easy. "They'll see."

"I have an idea but..." his voice stops as he looks at her with a pleading frown.

"But what? Oh you are wondering...it's in my...right I got it."

"I'll find another way," he whispers, not wanting to compromise her in any way; especially in this setting, even if she gave consent.

"There is no other way and if we are separated and..." her soft insistence trails off. "We can do this."

"Okay," Horatio agrees before he slightly twists himself around so her side is to the camera and the chair is in the way; blocking what he hopes are most of his actions. His fingers slowly start to tug at the black zipper, his core starting to heat; but not from fear, rather sexual anxiety. He eagerly spies the black lace resting atop perfect porcelain skin and stops.

"You have to Horatio."

"Calleigh," he tries to protest as his now warm finger tips tease her bare side.

"I trust you," she utters and he knows he has to continue. To stop would be to imply she was lying.

His fingers gently tug the zipper a bit further before he takes a deep breath and starts to invade the heavy black satin shield.

Calleigh's stomach slightly sucks in as Horatio's fingers near the edge of the bra, threatening to go under and forcing her brain to be aware of the fact that she's never had him touch her in this manner. Sure she had dreamed about it, telling herself he'd be loving and tender, but to feel his fingers tempting her skin was forcing anything exposed to be covered with shiver bumps; a feeling she hopes she'll experience over every part of her body, but in a private and secure setting; one without the fear of death hanging over their heads.

"Am I..." he starts in uncertainty, his fingers pausing just before they lift the underwire to retrieve the item.

"I trust you Horatio," is all she answers, her eyes offering him a hungry glance, dictating to him that if in another setting she'd be insisting he continue; but right now he had to hurry. She feels him gently lift the underwire, the tips teasing the bottom arch of her breast before they rest on the small metal object and start to tug it free, sending another small shiver down her spine.

Horatio's fingers latch onto the object and slowly pull it back, not wanting to damage in any way the delicate skin that his hungry brain is now fantasizing about seeing all of. The longer his fingers linger on the lace, he feels his brain starting to send the wrong signals to his body and hastens the pace. Once the metal rod is out, his fingers move back to the zipper and slowly zip the dress back up; once again covering perfect skin and tempting lace.

"You are truly beautiful," he whispers as he plants a kiss below her ear.

"Next time."

_"Very touching Horatio," Miranda's voice mocks over the speaker. "Hope you got your little cheap thrills because it will be your last!"_

"Horatio..."

"She'll never hurt you Calleigh, I promise," Horatio promises so that only she can hear. "But I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"You said you um..."

"Woke up naked?" She arches a brow, offering a half smile when his face offers a boyish embarrassment.

"Yes that. Well if I have the misfortune of awaking in the same state..."

"Better not be for her," Calleigh states in disdain and Horatio just smirks at her jealousy. It wasn't the time or the place for that, but the fact that she could offer it so freely, showed him that something more than friendship was worth fighting for. But when her face turns to a wondering frown he's quick to call her on it.

"What is it?"

"Why the games? I mean why not..."

_"Just kill you?"_

"Damn it don't they have anything to do?" Calleigh grumbles as her fingers play with Horatio's that are still clutching the rod. He takes the small rod and shoves it into the sole of his dress shoe, the view of his foot hidden by Calleigh's body so their captors were blind to his movements; at least they hoped that.

"Calleigh asked you a question Miranda," Horatio lightly snaps.

_"In a hurry to die?" Miranda snaps in anger._

Horatio looks at the camera and frowns. "If either of us could have prevented..."

_"My husband asked your superior. He said you defied..."_

"Ma'am my superior wouldn't have offered you any information about any actions on my part or that of my team if the case was on-going or I was cleared," Horatio interrupts, both of them hearing another whispered curse. "What is this really all about?"

_"You killed our son!"_

"Did he even die that night?" Calleigh joins in. "Or are you blaming us for something that..."

_"I did?" Miranda hisses before they hear a door slam and then silence._

"Horatio."

"Calleigh this can't end well for either of us and to sit here and do nothing..."

"Would be a fate worse than death," she concludes with a heavy sigh as she drops her gaze to his cuffed wrists.

"Should I be worried when you look at me like that?" He asks with a small flush in his face; her hungry gaze at his captive state starting to force his brain to enter a realm he dare not; especially in this setting.

"Ask me again later," she retorts as they hear footsteps approaching. Both of them watch as Miranda pulls the door open and storms toward them with an angry scowl.

"You gave the order!"

"Are you certain?" Horatio insists.

"Yes."

"Only a member of the..." he starts and then stops, looking at her a bit more closely. "MDPD would have been privy to..."

"Yes that's right Lieutenant Caine, look long and hard; you know me and I know what you did. I was not on duty that night but my internal police scanner was on."

"What is your last name?"

"Montgomery," she admits in truth and he looks at Calleigh with a tight feeling starting to develop in his stomach. "That's right my dear Horatio, offer her whatever looks of remorse your handsome face can produce, you're to blame and you know it."

"The call for the pursuit was mine but it wasn't with the intent..."

"Argue all you want. I heard your voice..."

"Those internal scanners are illegal. Only our team has a direct link to us," Calleigh buts in. "You knew where the chase would be. Tell me Miranda, who really was supposed to die that night?" Calleigh presses. "Your son? Or someone else you are related to?"

"Shut up!" Miranda shoots back.

"It wasn't supposed to be your son was it?"

"You don't know anyt..."

"I remember the police saying that the car wasn't even supposed to break down as it was brand new. Your husband was the target and..." Calleigh continues, her eyes narrowed and fists tightened.

"I said..." Miranda tries.

"You wanted your husband dead. We were supposed to be going south that night and that would have put him in our path. But instead we changed headings and ended up coming behind from the north and hit your son instead."

"I..." Miranda starts.

"You blamed us because you thought it would be the perfect excuse to get rid of him for whatever reason you dreamt up; money I'll bet. I'm willing to bet you turned off the scanner just before your husband heard which route you were taking. He never knew what..."

But before she can say another word, Miranda presses a button and Calleigh's lips offer a painful gasp as she's jolted by the electrical shock.

"I said SHUT UP!" Miranda shouts as Calleigh's body is jerked again.

"Miranda! Stop this!" Horatio demands in anger. "She's telling the..."

"Care to continue for her?"

"You planned to murder your husband," Horatio finishes, thinking he'll take the shock, but cursing heavily when he watches Calleigh's body jerk once more from the second shock and rest on the hard ground once again.

"STOP THIS!" Horatio shouts as his fingers touch Calleigh's cheek. "Calleigh, open your eyes for me," he insists.

"Move away from her Horatio or you'll suffer her fate."

"Calleigh, sweetheart, please open your eyes," he begs as her lips offer another painful gasp. His fingers frantically touch her neck, feeling for a pulse and then offering a brief prayer of thanks that she's still alive. He turns back to Miranda, hatred and revenge flashing in his blue eyes. "Maybe I'm not the man you want revenge on."

"My husband won't believe your lies. He was there that night!" Miranda argues.

"He was the TARGET!" Horatio finishes with an angry shout, finally forcing Sterling to appear from the hidden doorway.

"Miranda?"

"Damn you Horatio," Miranda curses under her breath as she hurries toward her husband. "He's lying."

Horatio watches as Sterling marches up toward them and glares at Horatio in contempt. "You can't twist the truth Caine."

"We didn't push for further details that night because of your loss," Horatio looks at Sterling with a firm stare. "If we would have I'm willing to bet we would have found a newly renewed life insurance policy in her name!"

"He's lying!" Miranda shouts as her fingers reach for the black box; about to offer Calleigh's still frame another dangerous dosage of electricity.

"Who's idea was all this?" Horatio blurts out in haste as his gaze shifts toward Miranda. "Yours or both of yours?"

Wanting to shut him up, Miranda presses the button and this time it's his own weary frame that gets the electrical jolt, forcing him down beside Calleigh's frame; her chest lightly moving up and down her eyes closed, but her brain hearing his painful gasps as his body absorbs another.

"That's enough," Sterling reprimands as he yanks the box away from his wife and looks at her with a heavy frown. He takes her by the arm and leads her back into their private viewing room, switching off the speakers.

"Tell me you don't believe that," Miranda growls as she yanks her arm free of his grasp. "Horatio is..."

"It's Lieutenant Caine, right? And tell me this is more about Paul than your own twisted motive of personal revenge? Tell me when you came to me with this plan that it was about our son and our family instead of some personal wrong you held onto all these years!" Sterling demands.

"I want _Horatio _to pay for what he did. Yes I was not on duty but I didn't have anything planned as they said. Sterling you have to believe me."

"Tell me it was never about the money then."

"What was?"

"Your attraction to me."

"Damn that man!" Miranda hisses as she looks at the camera toward Horatio's still frame. "He did this, he's trying to turn us against each other in the hopes of buying time!"

"Miranda," Sterling tries.

"I want them both dead but first they have to suffer; make them lose what they love most right? Wasn't that our original plan?"

"I think..."

"WASN'T IT?"

"YES!" He shouts back, before she turns on her heel and storms out of the room. While Sterling's suspicious mind starts to search for the amended life insurance policy, Miranda heads for the small medical supply room, grabs a filled syringe and then marches back into their display room, her mind reeling with Horatio's latest verbal tirade; which was in fact the truth.

"I'll show you _Lieutenant Caine,_" she grumbles as she pushes a button and enters the cell, hurrying to Horatio's side and jabbing the tip of the needle into his neck before he has a chance to react. "I'll show you how much the truth really hurts!"

Horatio feels his body starting to seize up; his core temperature rising and his heart starting to race.

"What did..." he tries as he squeezes his eyes shut in pain, his mind screaming to stop the inner pain.

Miranda grabs the center of the handcuffs and starts to drag Horatio toward the open entrance, letting his writhing body merely tumble down the stairs and land in a lightly heaving heap.

"Calleigh," his whispers in misery.

"Sorry Horatio, but when you wake up, she'll be dead and you'll be next."

XXXXXXXX

"Horatio," Calleigh's soft voice calls out in torment as her eyes struggle to open. She lets out a small gasp as she tries to move her body, her tired lungs still gasping for air and her stomach tight, wanting to throw up but her brain refusing to allow her those weakening actions. She had chosen to lie still, hoping their captors would make a mistake; the very kind they just have.

She slowly twists her head, noting instantly that an opening is presented. The cell door is open but Horatio is missing. She knows he'd never leave without her; so that means he was removed and mostly likely by force. Was he even still alive?

"Horatio," she whispers again as she forces herself to sit upright, offering a small gasp of pain as her ribs knit and her brain yells at her it's too early to be moving. But seeing a chance a freedom only a few feet away, she orders her brain to push past the pain until she is with Horatio and both of them are able to breathe fresh air and are free.

She twists herself around, onto her knees and, praying for the room to stop spinning long enough for her to make a break for it. She crawls for the bars, grasps them tightly and pulls herself upright, an inner voice constantly yelling at the other organs to over exert if they had to; her very life depends on her next actions. Forgoing her shoes, she gets to the stairs, her wrists still cuffed in front; the threat of her captors hold over her still at the forefront of her mind.

Calleigh heads for the area where the secret door was waiting; taking a deep breath and slowly pushing it open. Calleigh peers into the dimly lit area before her and then very cautiously moves down the hallway. She reaches the first door and stops, her eyes still trying to adjust to the dimly lit surroundings; her heart racing so fast, she's sure the pounding will give her location away.

She hears talking in the distance and panic seizes her that she'll be caught by her captors and forced to suffer worse than she had before. Calleigh quickly ducks into the first open door, gazing in astonishment at her luck. She was in the Master security room; able to see everything.

Her eyes quickly scan for Horatio; her lips offering a small gasp when she sees him in a small room, lying on a bed, his body not moving and Miranda Montgomery standing before him with a gun in her hand.

"I'll not let you hurt him again," Calleigh vows angrily as she turns and heads for the room, not really knowing where she's going but knowing that Horatio's very existence depends on her taking swift action.

"Hold on Horatio, I'm coming," she states as she turns to leave.

But just before she reaches the door, Sterling's voice stops her in her tracks.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio's mind yells at him to get up; open his eyes and try to make a break for it; his body still trying to recover from its last liquid offering. It was something he was sure to mimic a heart attack and unlike the paralytic drug this one he was able to feel everything that was happening to him.

His blurry eyes could make out that he was on a moving chair of sorts, being pulled away from Calleigh and their cage-like prison; his wrists still cuffed in front, as were hers.

"Calleigh," he mumbles again, his voice sounding incoherent although not failing to anger the woman that was taking him away.

"She's lost to you Horatio," Miranda grits her teeth as she pushes him through another door and toward a waiting room, hoping to deal him a near fatal blow and let him bleed out. Hoping to do the same to Calleigh and leave them merely feet apart, unable to help the other but forced to watch the other die.

Miranda looks down at Horatio's slightly moving frame and utters a soft curse. "You really know don't the whole truth to you? Did you even think to look back further? Search back into that tormented brain of yours and find the real truth about who I am and why you deserve this?"

Horatio hears her words but with his brain just trying to keep his heart pumping and his meager stomach contents inside, her sordid confession fails to register and so he can offer her nothing in the way of an acknowledgement, verbal or otherwise.

But just as they reach the hallway, Sterling stands in their way and looks at Miranda with a heavy frown.

"Where are you taking him?"

"I'm going to escalate our plan and they die right now!" Miranda's angry voice bellows in frustration. "You can either help or get out of my way."

Sterling looks at her but doesn't move.

"He's lying to you! We had our problems and differences but you know I love you. He killed our son! Now are you going to help me?"

"Fine, but after this we are leaving tonight," Sterling tells her firmly.

"Fine," Miranda reluctantly agrees as they reach the entrance to the small room that Calleigh was in earlier. Sterling roughly hauls Horatio onto the waiting bed and reaches for the little black box.

Horatio's mind suddenly picks up on Calleigh's faint scent on the bed and it jolts him back to reality. _This is where she woke upwas it true? Did he actually assault her? Not possible. _He finally gets his eyes to register on Sterling hovering over him with the little black box in his hands and braces himself for another electrical attack thankfully it doesn't come.

"Don't worry Caine," Sterling chides as he pushes another button and the cuffs snap free. "The next pain you'll feel will be from good old fashioned lead."

Cursing himself for his lack of energy, Horatio can only offer a futile attempt at a chance at freedom as he tries to struggle out of Sterling's grasp. However, Sterling merely holds on while Horatio tires himself out.

"Nice try Caine, but you are only delaying the inevitable. Your death was planned the day you murdered my son."

"It wasn'..." Horatio continues to struggle against Sterling's heavy grasp.

"You die today Caine. Can't talk your way out of this one," he continues as he grabs Horatio by his chaffed wrists and pulls him up further on the bed; pulling out Horatio's set of standard police issue handcuffs and capturing his right wrist, leaving the other free.

"Now," Miranda says as she nears the foot of the bed and aims the gun at Horatio, "go and bring Ms. Duquesne. She'll lie beside him but just out of reach."

"Don't do this," Horatio lightly frowns as Sterling rushes from the room; his mind now in full blown panic that their once hoped for plan of escape will never come to fruition.

"I have been waiting for this day a long time Horatio," Miranda pauses as she kneels down just out of his grasping reach. "You don't fully remember me do you?"

"Ma'am if I have unintentionally wronged you..."

"IT WAS INTENTIONAL!" She shouts and then backs away. "Don't you remember who you hired in my stead?" She finally asks, forcing Horatio to really look at her, his brain racing for the correct memory.

"You applied for..."

"That's right. Calleigh's job. You took her over me!"

"I would...any day," he answers in truth. "She was better qualified."

"You were biased back then!" Miranda counters and Horatio just offers a frustrated sigh.

"You've held onto that hatred for that long?" He finally asks in disbelief.

"I took it personally! As I am taking the death of my son!" She points the gun at him, cocking the trigger.

Calleigh, unbeknownst to them had walked into the control room, seen Horatio in Miranda's grasp and turns to leave just as she hears Sterling's instructions and knows she's out of time; once their holding cage is discovered empty, it would be a race against time. She hears Sterling's heavy footsteps approaching and quickly ducks into a small utility closet, her eyes quickly taking in the surrounding hardware for anything she can use; finally she sees what she needs.

"Hold on Horatio, I'm coming," Calleigh tells herself, trying to force the dizziness to subside long enough for her to at least free him of his current entrapment.

"You don't have..." Horatio tries in a soft tone, only to have Miranda quickly stuff the waiting cloth back into his mouth.

"I'm sick of your lies Caine," Miranda growls. But as Horatio's hand moves to pull the cloth out, she fires off a warning shot that only grazes his upper right forearm forcing Horatio to look at her in shock; a small read stain starting to form where the skin was sliced open.

"I was serious Horatio. We wait until Calleigh arrives," Miranda retorts. "Care to press your luck once more?" She chuckles, prompting Horatio to narrow his eyes in anger. _If I can just get her to come closer, _Horatio tells himself as his free hand remains at his side for the time being. _Have to get her to come closer. _

"No!" Calleigh stifles a gasp as she hears the shot and her mind now races that the image of Miranda shooting Horatio was coming true. She hears Sterling rush by and knows she has only seconds. She takes the solid metal object in her fingers and prays her strength will last until she and Horatio are together again. She reaches the hallway and hurries in the opposite direction of Sterling Montgomery, nearing the room she was in earlier; the same room that now housed the man she was desperate to know the current fate of.

"Come on Horatio, reach for it, give me another reason to spill a bit more of your blood," Miranda's chilling words shake Calleigh fully awake, her fingers curling tightly around the heavy metal object in her hands as her teeth grit. She hears Sterling yelling in the distance and knows it's now or never.

Horatio watches as Calleigh rushes into the room, a large metal wrench in her hands. She swings at Miranda, catching her in the back and forcing her body to stumble forward to her knees, the gun going flying. Calleigh hits her once more and she stays down.

"Horatio!" Calleigh grabs the gun from Miranda's hands and rushes for Horatio's cuffed wrist; a wry smile on her face, not lost on Horatio.

"You have that look again," he whispers as he yanks the damp rag from his mouth.

"Ask me later," she answers in haste.

"We have to hurry," he states a with a dry throat as he pulls his wrist out and allows Calleigh to shoot the handcuff free; seconds only to spare.

"Calleigh look out!" Horatio calls just as Miranda lunges at Calleigh from behind, forcing both of them to slam back onto the bed, Horatio rolling out of the way. He scrambles for the small black box as both women struggle for the gun; wanting to give Calleigh the upper hand if he wasn't able to get to her in time.

Horatio's fingers press the button just as Sterling reaches the room and then all hell breaks loose. Sterling sees the two women fighting and rushes for them only to be stopped by Horatio's own frame slamming into his, taking them both to the side and away from the struggling women.

Calleigh feels the cuffs finally spring open and she wastes no time in pulling her wrists free and twisting herself around in Miranda's grasp, landing an anger fueled fist to her side, causing Miranda to yell out in pain but not give in. Calleigh sends a weakened fist to Miranda's chin, forcing her face painfully upward, but her fingers latch onto Calleigh's golden locks and give them a tug, causing her to yelp in pain and Horatio to be momentarily distracted.

Sterling gives Horatio's tired frame a shove, but with freedom only seconds away, Horatio doesn't give up or in; landing a knee to Sterling's groin and feeling his own body offer an involuntary shudder to another male's very intimate pain. Horatio twists himself around only to have Sterling regain his composure and pounce, forcing Horatio back to the floor on his stomach, a soft gasp of pain escaping his tired lips.

Sterling's fist lands on the cut in Horatio's arm, forcing him to gasp in pain and Calleigh to quicken her actions. Horatio knows he must draw Sterling away and give Calleigh her fighting chance; one he knows inside she's assured of winning. He grabs at Sterling's side, giving it a firm pinch and causing Sterling's grasp on him to loosen.

Horatio elbows his ribs and then twists himself and lands a hard punch to his jaw, snapping back Sterling's head and allowing him to finally tug himself free. He spies the wrench on the floor and crawls for it; Sterling now eyeing the same weapon and also diving for it, both their fingers landing inches from the heavy industrial instrument.

Sterling's fingers land on it first.

Calleigh hears Horatio still struggling and tries to twist herself in Miranda's grasp but due to her energy rapidly leaving her, she feels her own strength starting to wane and fear almost seizing her with thoughts of what might happen if they were recaptured. That could not happen; she would have to help ensure it didn't happen.

"Told you..." Miranda growls as she punches Calleigh's side once more. "You can't...best me!"

Now not just having her life on the line, but a challenge as well, Calleigh finally reaches the edge of the bed, thankfully tumbling free, Miranda remaining in place. She pushes herself backward, just as Miranda's hand shoots out to grab hold and impede her actions.

Calleigh grabs her arm and gives it a tug pulling Miranda to the floor; not caring when it was her turn to offer a painful yelp. Calleigh eyes the gun on the bed and makes one last play for it. But as she does she watches in slow motion as Sterling raises the weapon, intending to strike Horatio in the head; her heart screaming at her to stop him at any cost.

She raises the small caliber gun, losing track of Miranda as she lines up Sterling's back and cocks the trigger. Miranda makes a play for the back door to the room; Horatio looks up and Sterling turns to see his wife flee and Calleigh aiming at him.

The wrench slowly slips from his fingers as the bullet leaves the chamber. The blow isn't a death stroke as he turns just to have it lodge in his body, lower left side, taking him down to the floor in an instant.

"That's my...girl," Horatio huffs as he quickly gets to his knees and grabs the cuffs, snapping them onto Sterling's wrists and looking at him in anger.

"It's over," he utters out of breath as he back up at Calleigh with a relieved smile. "You saved my life."

"Your life...is still forfeit Caine," Sterling manages, forcing both of them to look at him in haste.

"How so?"

"She'll never let you...leave here alive," Sterling manages before his head slumps to the floor and he closes his eyes, trying to control his breathing.

Horatio looks up at Calleigh in concern. "You okay?"

"Are you?" She counters, her eyes resting on the larger red smear on his white dress shirt. "We have to find her."

"We have to call in help first," Horatio tells her as he pushes himself upright and pulls her into his grasp, finally able to hold her; all of her on his own terms. He plants a brief kiss on her head and then pulls back, a look of pure determination in his steel blue eyes.

"Let's go."

Calleigh's left hand holds onto the weapon, her right clutched firmly in Horatio's as they leave the room, shutting the door and sealing Sterling inside, hoping he doesnt die before the police find him. They start out in the opposite direction of the room they were held captive in for the last several hours, heading for what they think is the entrance to their gilded prison. They hear Sterling's angry voice hurling curses at them as he kicks the door, trying to get himself out and stop them not caring about his would be fatal wound.

"This way," Horatio states as he feels cool air coming down the hallway toward them. However, about half way down, Miranda appears at the end, aims her gun and fires, missing Calleigh's arm by half an inch. She lets out whispered curse as Horatio's body extends itself around her, protecting her as they quickly turn and run the other direction.

"You'll both die today!" Miranda shouts as she chases after them; another shot whizzing past them in the darkened hallway.

"Now I see why I chose her over you," Horatio mutters under his breath, thinking that Calleigh didn't hear; her mind quickly shelving it away for a time when both of them would be able to discuss it more openly, a setting that was private and no one was trying to kill them.

They rush past the room that Sterling is still trapped in and back into the main display area. Feeling her grasp starting to falter in his Horatio knows he needs to find Calleigh a place to rest and then take out Miranda on his own; she'd already been through enough.

"Horatio there!" Calleigh points to another door, which she hopes is the exit and then follows his lead as his hand tightens around hers; steps away from the door. But as soon as Horatio pulls it open, Miranda steps into view, gun in hand and fires off another shot, this time grazing Calleigh on her bare shoulder.

"Calleigh!" Horatio exclaims in horror as her fingers clamp down on the freshly seared skin, her hand gone from his.

"It's over Horatio," Miranda says firmly as she cocks the trigger once again and aims it at him. But he wastes no time in lunging at her, taking both of them to the floor in a jumble of arms and legs; Miranda however, holding onto her gun. Horatio's fingers start to reach for her arm when another shot is heard, forcing all three of them to look up and see Sterling Montgomery standing beside the large cage, gun between his bloody fingers; his wrists still in the cuffs.

"Next one is for you Caine, now move away from Miranda," he orders and Horatio pulls back, but only slightly.

Sterling fires off a shot that narrowly misses Calleigh and Horatio backs away from Miranda, immediately at Calleigh's side and trying to shield her as best he can.

"It's over Sterling, someone will have heard the shots by now," Horatio looks at him with a firm stare. "If you don't get..."

"My son died that night," Sterling starts with a slight gasp, his bloodied mid-section lightly heaving for air. "And I blamed the one person I thought responsible you. God I hated you. So many times I followed you from a scene or to your home. Watched and waited; gun in hand. But as much as I wanted to pull the trigger, murder you and bring justice, I couldn't."

"Sterling." Miranda starts in a worried tone.

"Tell them my love. Tell them whose idea this really was."

"They murdered our son!" Miranda yells as her gun raises to her husband instead of the huddled couple between them. "This was all them!"

"They always say you blame the driver, right dear? And we did that; we blamed Lieutenant Caine because he was the driver. But then it was something that Lewis said at the party a few months after. Remember what he said..."

"Sterling."

"WHAT DID HE SAY?"

"He asked how I felt seeing someone I was attracted to in the past now doting all over the woman he chose instead of me!" Miranda hisses in return, forcing Calleigh to look up at Horatio in wonder. "Yes that's right! I was angry that he chose her, said she was more qualified! That was a lie."

"It wasn't a..." Horatio starts only to have Miranda lower the gun and aim it at whatever part of Calleigh was exposed.

"She's also to blame. You both ARE!"

"I found the amended policy Miranda. I didn't think to check because after Paul died I was so distraught with his death and figured you were also. Besides I loved and trusted you. What they said was the truth; you wanted me dead. I thought that...well I thought since art was my life and I wasn't an industry man that if I gave you whatever you wanted that it would be enough."

"Well it wasn't!" She retorts, her eyes fixed on Calleigh's porcelain skin. "It was never enough. I hated the attention you always got."

"Everything I did was for US!" Sterling finishes in a shout, forcing Miranda to look back up at him. "Did you ever love me?"

"I..."

"DID YOU?"

"YES!" She shouts back. "Yes I did...I just lost sight of that. I"... her voice falters as she looks back down at Horatio, who's still protectively shielding Calleigh's slightly trembling frame. "I blamed you for everything."

"It wasn't his fault," Sterling interjects as he slightly shifts positions; his body losing its life force the longer his blood is free to pour out at will without stoppage.

"It's over Miranda," Horatio offers in a slight whisper.

"You know Horatio, you're right about that...for you," she utters as she raises the weapon, lines up Horatio's heart in her sights and eases back on the trigger.

**BANG!**

* * *

**A/N: **so who do you think died? Will anyone live to come back and seek revenge? If so who do you think?

Well we are almost at the end of this adventure. Thanks to everyone who is reading so far and please let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	6. A New Start

**Title: The Collectors  
****Chapter 6 - A New Start**

**A/N**: Well a special thanks to all that stuck with this story and for the kind reviews. Hope you like this sappy/fluffy ending. They deserved it right? A Strong T and hope thats okay! :D

* * *

Time seemed to fix them all in place until one body started to falter from sheer exhaustion and terror and the other from a fatal shot to the heart. At the last second, Miranda had seen Sterling raise his weapon to her, but being a weapons and ballistics expert was able to raise her weapon and send the bullet into the wrong target.

"NO!" Miranda shouts in terror as the automatic handgun slips from her fingers as she hurries to her husband's now crumpled body.

"Miranda," he whispers in misery as he feels his life force rapidly leaving him.

"Oh god no...what have I done?" She laments in misery as she cradles him in her grasp.

Horatio wastes no time in going for the gun and then back at Calleigh's side as he helps her stand up, his arm on her waist if she needs his help to steady her slightly shaking frame.

"Goodbye," Sterling whispers as Horatio and Calleigh reach Miranda, Horatio's firm grasp on her shoulder.

"It's over Miranda," his tone states firmly, forcing her watery gaze to look up at him in contempt.

"You did this," she starts in a heaving whisper.

"You are..." Horatio tries.

"YOU DID THIS!" She shouts as she twists herself around, trying to lunge at him once more, but he simply pulls back and aims the gun at her, not intending to shoot, but intending to warn her to stop or he will be forced to take drastic measures. Miranda turns back to her husband's lifeless corpse, vowing silent revenge on Horatio at any cost.

"I'll be right back," Calleigh tells Horatio as she points to the exit door that houses the security room; wanting to see the exit to freedom and call for some backup to clean this up.

Horatio looks down at Miranda and just shakes his head. "What a waste."

"What?" Miranda's head slightly lifts as she gazes at Horatio in contempt. "You did all this!" She hisses.

"You did this to yourself but allowing hatred and resentment to fester."

"Oh preach to someone else Horatio!" Miranda growls as she looks back down at Sterling's lifeless expression. "I will avenge you my love," she utters in a barely audible whisper.

"My advice would be..."

"I don't want your damn advice!" Miranda snaps as Calleigh comes back into the room.

Horatio lifts his head and offers her sympathetic gaze; she was slightly limping, hair askew, dress rumpled and a small bruise on her cheek. And yet to him, she was beautiful even now.

"They'll be here shortly," Calleigh informs him.

"Where are we?"

"South of Biscayne Bay," she replies as she tosses Horatio the other set of heavy handcuffs; the ones used to keep her subdued. "Let her have a taste of her own medicine."

Horatio leans in, ready to apply the cuffs when Miranda lashes out, lunging at him and making two light scratch marks on his cheek before Calleigh rushes in and pushes her back, allowing Horatio to finally add the cuffs, reading her her rights.

"You have no jurisdiction here!" Miranda spits in anger.

Horatio just looks at Calleigh and offers her a weary sigh before he watches her turn and head back to the large empty cage-like prison. His brow furrows until he sees her retrieve her shoes and walk back up to him with a slight smile.

"There is no way she's keeping these," Calleigh smirks as she takes his hand to steady herself as she puts the black satin stiletto's back onto her feet.

In no time at all, the room was buzzing with a police force different from their own, a forensics team that examined and then took each of their statements, recounting the stories and then retracing the steps, until a few hours later, Sterling was taken to the nearest hospital, Miranda into custody and Horatio and Calleigh stood side by side in front of the opulent mansion, overlooking a wealthy neighborhood that was foreign to them.

"They offered us a ride home you know," Calleigh mentions to Horatio as he turns to face her with a studying gaze. "What did she do to you?" She frowns at this scratch marks on his face.

"She didn't hurt what won't heal," he assures her.

He gently brushes some unruly curls from her face, tucking them behind her ear before his eyes rest on her cheek, one of his hands now resting on her hip. He leans in closer, passing her cheek, continuing to her ear.

"I have a better idea. But it's up to you."

She pulls back and looks at him with a slight frown. "What is your idea?"

"Do you trust me?" He inquires as he holds out his hand for her to take.

"With my life," she answers in haste as her fingers firmly clutch it. "What a waste for such an amazing life they built for themselves," Calleigh mentions as they duck under the yellow police tape that is still surrounding the house and head for the front driveway circle where a cab is already waiting for them.

"Their life wasn't real; only their pain," Horatio's lips emit a weary sigh as he gestures for her to get into the cab first. He gives the driver the address, drawing an instant quizzical look from the woman on his left.

"You know of a place around here that...we can't go to a hotel like this...where are we going?" Calleigh's voice rattles off nervously, prompting Horatio to just smile as her.

"Trust me you'll like it and it has everything we'll need to freshen up and relax a bit before we start the few hours ride home."

"Freshen up?" Calleigh arches a brow in wonder before she eases herself further into his grasp, his arm, the one not bandaged by the paramedics, wraps around her shoulders, also careful of the patching up she received also.

"Spend the night?" He asks softly, so that only she can hear.

"Finish what we started a few nights ago?" She counters. "I like the sound of that."

Her head rests on him and her body finally sags from a heavy emotional release.

"I still can't believe they would allow hatred to consume them for so long. I remember that night; it was devastating but I thought they understood."

"I think inside Sterling did understand but was swayed by what Miranda wanted."

"So love blinded him?"

"By his own admission," Horatio looks at her with a serious expression. "How are you holding up?"

"Ready to collapse at any moment; plus I'm hungry and this dress...I need to go home."

"Soon enough," Horatio kisses the top of her head.

Calleigh watches as the cab comes to a stop beside a small house over looking the bay and then back at Horatio in wonder. "Who lives here?"

"A friend of Frank's."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Frank is a man with many secrets," Horatio quips as he hands the cabbie the fare, both having gotten their personal effects back from when the Montgomery's first kidnapped them. Horatio leads the way up the small steps knocking on the door and then turning his attention once again to Calleigh as she studies the area.

"I wonder what other kinds of friends Frank has," she muses as the door slowly opens.

"Would be interested to know myself," Horatio quips.

Horatio asks the woman in Spanish for the key to the small cottage and after giving his name she offers them both a warm hug and then hurries toward the place they'll be spending the night.

But just before they enter, Calleigh looks at Horatio with a slightly perplexed glaze.

"We don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

"I want to but..." she starts only to have him gently place his fingers under her chin and lift her lips to his; hungrily tasting them, but then pulling back before his desires run away and his primal instincts take over. "Well if you don't behave I can just cuff you to the bed or something."

"Why do I get the feeling you'd enjoy that?" Horatio asks in a warm tone as he pushes the door open and she walks past with a wink.

"Why do I get the feeling you would also?" She shoots right back at him.

"Who say's I want to behave?" He smiles.

They enter the cozy dwelling, Calleigh turning when Horatio slightly slams the door, making her jump a little.

"Sorry," he offers apologetically as they both stand fixed in their places, their minds finally able to comprehend all that just took place. "I was just teasing," he states in haste, wondering forward flirting was too much too soon.

"Are you reallly sorry about that?" She queries, forcing his expression to turn into one of wonder. "Only Miranda Montgomery should be sorry," Calleigh replies as Horatio takes off his black tuxedo jacket, drapes it over the nearby chair and continues on his way toward her. "She allowed heated jealousy to consume her. She was responsible for the death of her son and murder of her husband."

"She'll have lots of time to think about all that where shes going", Horatio tenderly reminds her as his hands rest on her arms and gently rub her soft skin. His eyes once again fix themselves on her bruised cheek, dropping to her bandaged arm and he feels his stomach tighten.

"What is it?" Calleigh inquires in haste.

"Its nothing. Did you want..." he starts only to have her fingers grasp some red strands at the nape of his neck and guide his lips to hers, silencing him with a hungry kiss; her body wanting to give itself to him.

Horatio feels his hungry desires for her starting to course through his veins, primal instincts once again being unleashed and his grip on her tightens. However, just as he reaches her freshly bandaged wound, a small whimper of pain escapes her lips and he breaks the connection immediately.

"Horatio...what is it?"

"Never Calleigh. I had promised myself that if I ever hurt you."

"They did."

"You don't need to be reminded of that by my actions."

"They hurt you also," she reminds him gently, her fingers resting on his furrowed brow. "I know you would never hurt me on purpose."

"I think I'll order us some dinner if you'd like to...well do whatever."

"And are you going to just sit here and mentally beat yourself up for something you never really did?"

"I'm going to order us something to eat."

Realizing it was pointless to argue, no winners this round, Calleigh only gives him a nod and then turns and heads for the bathroom; wanting nothing more than a hot shower to alleviate her stress and get the pangs of death off her. She gives Horatio one last glance, noticing his defeated posture on the bed and sighs heavily. He finally feels her eyes watching him and turns to lock eyes.

"I don't mind waiting."

"And I don't mind sharing," she offers with a slight tilt of her head. But when he doesn't make a move to join her, she gives him a nod of understanding and continues on her way; closing the bathroom door but not locking it, hoping hell at least give in a little and join her in a much needed release.

Horatio hears the door close and swallows hard. Her offer was temping but seeing her perfect body naked under the hot water and knowing all that she had just been through, his mind wages a battle between respect and desire. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, his mind too wanting the feel of Miranda Montgomery off him; but his also telling him to wait until she was done. However as he hears the water starting up, listens to her soft sounds, he knows he wont last long unless he left the premises altogether.

Without much hesitation, he quickly pulls his shirt off, his black dress plants already waiting to make their exit and by the time he reaches the bathroom, hes in a full state of undress and ready to act on his primal need for her. He enters the now steamy bathroom, pulls the door open and gazes at her with a hungry passion.

About time, she invites him. But as her eyes spies the ugly purple bruises on his smooth chest she now wonders if her own actions will cause him pain.

Horatio notices where her eyes have dropped to and frowns before he pulls her damp frame into his strong grasp and holds on firmly; always remembering not to bruise her skin further.

"Your ribs?" She inquires softly as her fingers drop to a tender spot and just hover.

"Were upright aren't we?" He counters with a husky tone as he makes his move, his fingers instantly grasping wet blond strands, his mouth covering hers before she can agree, his tongue pushing hers back into the soft folds of her mouth and hungrily devouring her whispered moans.

Calleighs fingers give his hair a small tug, sending delightful sensations down his spine and further increasing his need for her. His hands move from her sides down to her hips, wanting to move her to where she was needed.

"I need you," he tells her in truth as his lips eagerly nibble the tender skin around her soft ear lobe; her body arching into his waiting grasp.

"I need you too," she admits in haste, her lips also hovering around his ear, biting the soft lobe and sucking on the skin; forcing his body to react in kind.

Water continues to splash around them as their heated union finally starts, both of them finally becoming one in a heated showdown of love and passion.

Horatio pushes her back against the warm tiled wall, the heat between them continuing to increase the longer they stay together as one. His lips trail down to her neck, her body arching further into his grasp and his hands greedily touching every ounce of perfect skin they could. The ugly black stitches start to become apparent through the now soaked bandage, small droplets of blood starting to seep into the white and his mind now racing that it was his actions causing her this added distress.

Calleigh feels tension starting to develop and notices where his eyes are fixed and gently but firmly takes a hold of his chin and forces his eyes back to hers.

You have the same, she eyes his wound that is also showing through the soaked bandage, small patches of red showing where their actions have caused the stitches to strain. Shall we compare notes after? She manages in a heated gasp.

His lips curl upward as he allows her to pulls his lips back to hers; this time her turn to silence any audible moans their union was producing, her tongue keeping him silent until it was time to let him go.

"Calleigh!" Horatio utters a little breathlessly as his heart starts to race as their union nears its end. "I love you."

"You do?" She manages with a soft pant.

"Oh god I love you so much," he confesses, his heart racing at top speed.

"I love you too!" Calleigh offers in one last gasp before they are both still, warm water still beating down around them; the small space thick with heated moisture.

"You do?" He asks for reassurance.

"More and more everyday."

Horatios forehead rests on hers, his heart race and face flushed; his mind content. He brushes a wet strand off her face before he plants a warm kiss on her forehead.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers as his hands cup her face and he kisses her lightly salty lips once more. "Please tell me I didn't hurt you."

"I don't know if its possible Horatio."

"It is possible," he frowns. "If I don't keep myself in check I could hurt you and I think it would literally kill me if I ever broke your trust in that way."

"You didn't hurt me. Did I hurt you?"

"No," he tells her in truth.

But as she searches his face, she notices that hes still uncertain about his actions and knows that itll take more than just one intimate union to prove that to him.

"Wheres the soap?" Calleigh suddenly asks.

"Here, why?" Horatio inquires as he hands her the neutral scented bar.

"Just turn around," she instructs and he only offers a smirk but complies.

Horatios eyes close with delight as her soft fingers start to gently kneed his tired skin, washing away all the painful regret that the Montgomerys actions have caused. But after a few minutes of silence, shes quick to ask the reason.

"You know that boys death wasn't your fault right?" She asks as he turns around and holds out his hand for the soap, wanting to return the favor to her.

"I remember that night as if it were clear as day now", he huffs as she holds up her hair and he plants a soft kiss at the nape of her neck before applying some lather to her tender skin. "I remember going to the ER, seeing Sterling in the waiting area and cursing myself right there."

"You couldn't have known."

"He was so defeated and I remember thinking...my god I just killed his only son. I can't blame him for his hatred and pain, she used him and it cost him everything."

Calleigh twists herself around his grasp, looking at the tormented expression on his face before her fingers once again lead his lips back to hers.

"How did you forgive me so easily that night?"

"What?" She asks in shock. "Are you serious? Horatio it wasn't your fault. I was there remember? You didn't see him, neither of us did. But you tried to stop. You are not to blame for all this."

He offers no words, only a slight nod and then kisses her once more before he takes his leave; his mind still in turmoil as the dead boys haunted face still dances in his mind. He grabs a fresh towel and heads into the living room, starting up a fire and then standing back up just as Calleigh joins him, her body also wrapped with only a towel.

"Why are you still holding it all inside?"

"I still see his face. Paul Sterling, that small boy with brown hair and large round blue eyes. I see him as he looks up and then hear his final scream before I take his life. Their words and actions brought it all back."

"Unwillingly," she reminds him as her fingers lock with his and she leads him back to the bed, both of them easing down on the edge. "What can I do to make you forget and believe that?" She begs in sincerity.

His eyes lock with hers, his fingers lightly dancing around her chewed up shoulder; the wet bandage gone and her perfect skin marred by the ugly black webbing. His lips hover above the wound before he plants a soft kiss, forcing her eyes to close momentarily with delight.

"Tell me you don't hate me for it."

"Paul was..."

"For this reminder," he nods to her marred wound.

"I hate the person responsible and motives behind it; not the kind, caring man that saved my life from those horrible monsters. How on earth could you think that?"

"Hard not to after all that. Hearing your screams, unable to hold you after you told me that..." his voice trails off, his brow quickly furrowing.

"What?" She queries in haste.

He gently pushes the towel away from her hips, slightly exposing her, his eyes searching for something.

"Forgot what it looked like?" She teases.

"You never told me about this," he gestures to the small tattoo on her right inner thigh. "I asked you if you had a tattoo."

"You asked if I had a tattoo on my upper arm? And I said no right?"

"Right," he replies slowly, his eyes still fixed on the sexy marking.

"I take it you like it then?" She arches her brows, forcing him to look up and see her amused expression.

"Very much," he whispers as his hand grasps her face just under her jaw and guides her lips back to his. "What else are you hiding from me?"

"You'll just have to find out," she playfully dares.

"I really like the sound of that," he replies before his lips crush hers once more. Just about to continue with another heated make out session, he hears her stomach offers slight grumbles and pulls back with a smirk. "Think I better feed you."

"That would be a wise plan," she agrees in haste.

Horatio pushes himself up from the bed and heads for the small stand that houses a phone book and phone. But just before he can dial; a knock is heard at the door, sending them both scrambling for cover. Horatio quickly pulls on his black suit jacket, his waist still wrapped with the white towel and slightly opens the door.

"Mrs. Pepito," Horatio greets, his ears picking up Calleighs audible sigh of relief.

"I brought you two some dinner," she tells Horatio as she brings in a large tray with two covered plates, a bottle of wine, two glasses and a few other delectables for them to enjoy. Horatio arranges it all on the small table, thanking their host and then taking off his jacket as Calleigh comes back into the room, still wearing only her towel.

"Guess we don't have to worry about ordering in."

"Room service," Calleigh smiles as she joins him at the table. However, as she offers him a frown he looks at her in wonder.

"What is it? Don't like the meal?"

"Will be hard to concentrate on this fine meal when you are sitting there looking like that," she admits and is face instantly warms.

"Well then I guess we are both at the same disadvantage," he eyes rest on the top of her ample cleavage. "Shall we dress?"

"Why?" She counters. "No one can see us. Unless you aren't _up _for it?" She playfully flirts.

"After dinner?"

They settle into their meal; Horatio telling her the real story behind Franks finding this place and what possible rehabilitation Miranda Montgomery will be facing; neither really giving her a second thought, certainly none long enough to know the kind of revenge that she was plotting against them at the very moment.

"You left something behind," Calleigh mentions as she leans in closer, both of them still enjoying their decadent dessert.

"I did?"

"Yes," she mumbles as she leans in closer, her tongue picking up the small bead of chocolate and pushing it onto his mouth and then hungrily eating it off her. The sweet sludge fills both of them with blissful sensations, her lips devouring every last bit of the chocolate before she pulls back with a happy grin. "Mmmm yummy."

"My turn," Horatio replies greedily as he takes a bigger piece, pushes it between her lips and then follows with his own mouth, devouring her fragrant skin as the spongy cake continues to be fought over between their two tongues.

"Too bad we can't order seconds," Calleigh states a little out of breath after they finally break apart, the last bit of dessert finally spent.

"Next time," Horatio promises as he leans back in his chair. He studies her face, the glow from the nearby fireplace adding a warm tinge to her pinkish hue, her left side lighted by the orange flame. But as he sees her struggling to keep her eyes awake, he scolds himself for selfishly wanting her again; telling him to shelve his sexual urges and ensure that she gets some rest; something that neither of them had gotten very much of in the past few days thanks to the Montgomerys.

They clean up as best they can and then head over to the large bed, Horatio pulling back the covers and then slipping underneath, his towel being tossed to the floor the moment he lies on the soft sheets. He watches Calleighs perfect body being unwrapped from the white towel, gazing at her longingly but knowing their next session would have to wait until the morning.

"Going to be hard to sleep next to you and not want more than just a rest," he gently frowns as her naked body snuggles up to him.

"Don't worry I know where your handcuffs are," she teases as she kisses his cheek.

"Promises, promises," he whispers as he kisses her back. "What is wrong?" He asks when her body slightly tenses. "If you don't want..."

"Trust me I will use them," she smiles. "It wasn't an idle threat. No I was just wondering if I go to sleep what Ill wake up to. The last time I woke up and you..."

"I'm not going anywhere and I doubt our food was laced."

"Was so tired, I didnt even think about that," she huffs.

"Just rest, I promise in the morning nothing will be wrong."

He takes much delight in her head resting on his chest, her hear on his heart, her breathing starting to slow as she is finally allowed to enter the world of slumber; this time assured that when she would wake up she wouldnt face the horrors she did the last two times.

Horatio finally allows his mind to settle upon the image of them dancing, a picture his mind holds onto as it tries to erase the haunted image of Paul Montgomery from his tormented brain. After what seems like a small eternity, his mind and heart finally relax long enough for him to be whisked into the night.

However, when he wakes up, not everything is as it should be. Horatio finally feels himself coming out of his last mild fantasy only to find that hes unable to move very well, at least his arms. Thoughts of them being caught again, force his eyes to snap open and take stock of his surroundings. Still in the cozy room they were the night before; but hes alone, and his wrists are cuffed to the headboard above his head, through one of the wooden bars, keeping him captive.

"Calleigh?" He asks with a slight cough to clear his throat.

"Morning handsome," she greets as she walks back to the bed, still perfectly naked. "Now this is what I like waking up to," she smiles at his lightly struggling naked body."

"I will get even," he assures her with a wide grin as he gently tugs on his captive wrists.

"Promises, promises," she smiles as she slowly gets onto the bed, crawling toward him and forcing his body to harden in anticipation.

"But I can't hold you," he lightly grumbles as she remains just out of reach.

"You'll just have to make due Lieutenant Caine," she teases as her fingers start to make small trails up his naked sides, forcing his skin to reveal shiver bumps of delight at her touch. He closes his eyes, his arms flexing with delight as she start to plant soft kisses on his taut skin.

"You know you still owe me that massage," he reminds her warmly.

"You remembered that?"

"After the image you painted? Are you serious?"

"Horatio shut and kiss me," Calleigh commands to which he quickly complies.

"Calleigh," he moans as her mouth continues to tease him but his arms are unable to take her into his grasp and reciprocate.

"Mmm you smell good in the morning," she whispers as her mouth nears his, silencing him with a hungry kiss as his body lightly buckles under her touch.

"Calleigh please," he begs in torment, his body aching for hers.

She slowly moves herself into position, their union once again getting started. She gazes down at him with hungry intensity; the knowledge of having him at her forcing her brain to another primal level; one where she was in control, reveling in the delighting feeling of that knowledge.

Her forceful actions, signal to his brain that there are certain liberties he can take and she'd be more than open to allow him to do. However, as she commands whatever she wants from him, he hopes that her sexual prowess toward him will only continue to gain strength; his mind also reveling in the feeling of authority she has over him. It was such a refreshing turn on from others he dated who always expected him to take the lead; he knew this was going to also be a union of mutual sexual satisfaction.

She finally lowers her body back down to him, devouring his mouth as his arms continue to flex and strain against the cuffs keeping him trapped; her actions not even hinting at letting him go.

"Calleigh..."

"Feels good," she offers.

"Let me go," he begs with a slight gasp.

"Not until we are done," she stammers as she kisses his ear, sucking on the lobe and forcing his body respond in kind to her actions.

They finally near the end of their second union, both calling the others name in one final breath of heated desire before both are still, Calleighs body resting on his; both hearts racing.

"Calleigh!" Horatio manages a little out of breath.

She looks down at his flushed face, pushing some damp amber strands off his forehead before she kisses him on the lips once more.

"Now can you let me go?"

"No, you are staying like that all day," she teases.

"Will you stay like that all day?" He teases in return as she reaches for the handcuff key.

"Will you care if Im late for work?"

"I think you have your boss in a pretty tight spot," Horatio grins. "I don't think hed mind."

She kisses him once more before allowing him his freedom. His arms, as soon as they are free, encircle her and hold on, his mouth kissing hers once more with hungry desire. They linger together a while longer before both acknowledge that they do have to get to work; both needing to also change before they go in.

"Well have to come back here some time," Calleigh whispers as she gazes out at the blue ocean, Horatios arms closing around her waist as he pulls her back against his firm chest.

"I agree," he answers as his lips nuzzle her ear once more.

They both head back outside, Calleigh calling a cab while Horatio pays and thanks the hostess, promising to return when they can spend more time and really enjoy the surrounding area. The cab ride back is spent discussing the future of the Montgomerys vast estate, the fact that Miranda might have never loved Sterling and how the aftermath in the art world would be affected, if at all.

"See you soon," Calleigh kisses Horatio as they reach her home and she gives him one final parting reminder. "I love you," she warmly reminds him.

"I love you too," he agrees. "So after work..."

"See you at work," Calleigh interrupts and Horatio can only offer a slight nod of disappointment in return. He watches her enter her home but now wonders if she is having second thoughts about them. Why did she pull back? Maybe she just wants a night to herself? Was it too soon to confess my love? But she did? Was it heartfelt? Or just something said because I said it?

His mind races with so many questions that by the time he reaches work, freshly cleaned and ready to start his day, his mind is still not settled and his heart is gathering doubts as each second passes.

"So you never came back," Franks voice breaks his thoughts.

"Morning Frank. Back from where?"

"The hotel, the atrium? You know the walk?" Frank goads. "You two get lost or something?"

"Did you read the morning paper?"

"No why?"

"The walk was a success then."

"Then why do you still look stressed?" Frank wonders as Calleigh exits the elevator, flashing them both a smile before she continues on her way. "Calleigh doesn't."

"Frank, that is a good question," Horatio retorts as he turns to leave.

"One you're not going to answer?" Frank just shakes his head.

"By the way, Rosa Pepito says hi."

"What?"

With his mouth slightly agape, Frank can only watch as Horatio disappears around the corner. They walked all the way out there? He asks in shock before he heads back to his desk, finally getting a chance to see the paper left on his desk, the front page story about the fall of the Montgomery empire.

Horatio reaches his office, falsely reasoning on Calleigh's distance and wondering how he can make amends.

"Morning," Calleigh greets him with a warm smile. "Ryan and I have a call to take but I forgot to give you something this morning."

"And that would be?"

"For after work tonight," she winks.

"Calleigh I think that maybe I..." he starts only to have Ryan walk into the room with an expectant look on his face.

"Mornin' H."

"Mr. Wolfe. Right so I'll catch up with you later on that."

"Yes you will," Calleigh replies with a playful just as Ryan turns around; blind to the flirty gesture between his romantically inclined partner and boss.

"I will," Horatio assures her as his face warms. He watches them leave and then settles into his office chair, needing to wrap up some more paperwork; a few more details that will put Miranda Montgomery away for good. He eyes the package that Calleigh left and reaches for it; his heart rate starting to rise.

He quickly opens the top of the envelope and allows the contents to fall out; his face breaking into a wide grin. She knew exactly what he needed to keep his mind distracted and on the right track; their love was safe and secure and they were just getting started.

_'H. This is all youll need for dinner tonight. I love you. C'_

Horatio fingers his handcuffs with delight, quickly tucking them away as he sees Frank approaching; the day finally starting. But as he pushes himself away from the desk he knows that today just can't end fast enough; tonight just the start of many things to come.

**THE END! **

* * *

**A/N:** So yes I paved the way for a sequel b/c I wasn't sure anyone would wants it. So thanks again for reading my first DuCaine fic and drop me a note before you go and let me know if you'd even like a sequel?

And did you want another DuCaine adventure? Please let me know in your review before you go and I'll get the muse started! :D

**PS:** A Turning Point just updated and hope you are still liking that story b/c am nervous about a story that is just fluff!


End file.
